Snow White Roses
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: Winter Schnee, older sister of Weiss Schnee, is here to visit Beacon and the upcoming tournament. Thanks to Ruby Rose's tendencies to speak before she thinks, things don't pan out as Winter expected. Pairing is WhiterRose, not WhiteRose.
1. Chapter 1

Yo Peeps. YOU WANTED IT! YOU GET THE DAMN STORY! Yes, this is a re-release of chapter 18 from Ship Shape, but I have the second chapter finished, so it will more resemble a story and you can be more happy about it. Now, let's get-

 **Yang: Hello!**

… Yang… what the hell are you doing?

 **Yang: Winter is coming….**

Dammit Yang…

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or, thanks to that line, Game of Thrones. (This chapter has nothing to do with that show though.)_**

Certain that her partner was exaggerating, Ruby had brushed off Weiss' warnings about Winter Schnee, who had come to visit Weiss, as well as spectate the Vytal Festival. The heiress had warned her team about her sister's cold personality, but Blake was the only one who seemed to take heed. Yang was instantly on the ball the moment Weiss had said the older girl's name. The number of puns that had been spoken in those thirty minutes was chilling. Weiss had avoided Yang for the day's remainder, claiming that she wouldn't stand to hear another joke about her sister.

Surprisingly, Winter's arrival was uneventful. None of the expected publicity of having a Schnee just decide to up and visit a place, even if that place was the prestigious Beacon Academy. Team RWBY had been there to greet her, curious to meet the mysterious sister of their resident Ice Queen.

The door of the airship slid open, hissing slightly before a figure stepped out. The staccato clacking of heels broke through the tense air of anticipation, followed by the sound of slightly flapping clothing in the breeze. Ruby's silver eyes trained on the figure, widening in surprise.

If Weiss was an Ice Queen, Winter was an Ice Empress. She radiated a more regal affection than her sister and looked more formal and etched, as if sculpted into royal perfection from the snow and ice her name reflected. Ruby knew for a fact that Weiss was in great shape, given her rigorous training to become a huntress, but Winter, Ruby paused in thought, was once again more imposing than Weiss.

Her arms were delicate, yet Winter didn't seem weak in the slightest. Her long legs were, surprisingly, more defined than Weiss', implying that Winter had some physical training, even if not as a huntress. Where Weiss was coming into her body's shape and maturity, Winter had already arrived and it showed. She had a generous bust and her hips flared out into the cliché hourglass figure that was always mentioned.

At that moment Ruby had decided that Winter was, quite possibly, the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, aside from Crescent Rose (because no one would replace her sweetheart). Too the team's shock, and that of Winter as well, Ruby's first words to the newcomer weren't greetings or some other friendly welcome.

No, that'd be too easy.

Instead, her mouth jumped the gun before her brain could catch up and spouted out, "Will you go out with me?"

Everyone froze.

Suddenly, Yang burst into laughter. "And hear I thought that my baby sis couldn't find someone else hot." She eyed Winter mirthfully before adding, "Or cold, as it stands."

A thin eyebrow quirked slightly at the jab at her name. Ignoring the caped girl who had asked her out, of all people, turning instead to focus on the blonde. "Do you fancy yourself a comedian, Miss…?"

"Xiao Long," stated the brawler. "Yang Xiao Long. And yes, I find myself to be a gold mine of puns."

Winter frowned before gazing at Weiss. "I see that you had the unfortunate luck of being teamed up with an obtuse miscreant. I only hope she can fight better than she can speak. If not, I'd be concerned about your safety, sister."

An empathetic nod came from the heiress. "Yang is a bit… much, I suppose. She is capable, though. So worry not, Winter. I'll be fine."

Winter sighed lightly. "And who are the other two?" She motioned to Blake and Ruby, the latter hiding her face in her cloak, while Yang poked fun at the girl. The sight warmed Winter's heart… barely.

"The silent one is Blake," Weiss responded. "She isn't too talkative, but that's just how she is."

Blake gave a slight wave. "Nice to meet you."

Weiss turned to Ruby and frowned. "And my dolt of a partner, is Ruby Rose. She's the team leader and a bit out motor mouth. She tends to act before she thinks, as you've already noticed."

Winter looked curious at the mention of Ruby's role in the team. "If she's so impulsive, why was she made leader. Seems a bit dangerous to me."

"True as that may be," the heiress started. "She has shown a greater potential for the role compared to the rest of us. Ozpin must've thought she'd take this team farther than any of us would, but I digress."

"Weiss?"

"Yes, Winter?"

"Are there any good places to eat out around here?"

The younger of the blinked in surprise, but replied, "Yes. Any reason you asked?"

Winter shrugged and motioned to Ruby. "I may be the prim and proper princess father wanted me to be, but I need something to do. I have some stuff to deal with in helping organize the tournament. Could you tell Ruby to meet me here tomorrow?" Before she left, she added, "Also, send me a list of those places, if you would please." Waving her sister farewell, she turned and walked away, heading towards the city.

 **Later that evening…**

"I think you broke her, Ice Queen," Yang quipped, grinning.

Scoffing, Weiss replied, "I'm just relaying the message. If anyone's to blame, it's Winter. This was her decision after all."

Blake had a small smile on her face. "We just need to find someone similar for Yang. Then maybe we could get some peace and quiet in our dorm room."

Yang laid back on her bed and chuckled. "Too late for that, Blakey. I'm taken."

Below her, Ruby seemed to be recovering from her frozen shock. Without a word, she dashed to where her clothing was stowed, digging through it. She didn't get very far before and hand on her shoulder stopped her. Looking up, she saw Weiss' brilliant blue eyes narrowed at her. "Stop, Ruby. You're freaking out a bit and that won't help you with my sister." Pulling the girl up, Weiss gave her a smirk. "Despite how reused the statement is, being yourself is a big part to finding out if you'll go anywhere with who you like."

"Like you and Jaune?"

Weiss snorted. "As if I'd date that buffoon, but he's certainly got the right idea. He's acting like Jaune, so I know for a fact that we wouldn't do well together."

"Besides," she huffed. "Winter doesn't make a big deal out trivial things."

Yang grinned. "What if she does? She doesn't seem to like my jokes."

"She'd rip you apart," Weiss said. "Despite her reserved disposition, if you piss her off, she will react. She is very thorough and won't let up on you, until she thinks you have been properly handled and punished."

"Is that something Ruby should keep in mind for some of their future activities, if you catch my drift?"

Ruby turned bright red and Weiss gaped. "What the dust, Xiao Long?! You inappropriate brute! I'm trying to reassure Ruby and you're making crude jokes. Shouldn't you be helping her figure this out?"

The blonde waved her hand dismissively. "As if. The only advice I'd have given her would be to be herself and, lo and behold, her partner handled that."

The faunus in the team, who had been reading, spoke. "But shouldn't Ruby find something a bit more formal? Given you and your taste for etiquette and upper class things, it wouldn't be surprising if they went somewhere a bit black tie."

Weiss smirked again. "And you'd be wrong. Even with our royalty acts, we do have our own likes and dislikes. I know for a fact that my sister's sweet tooth is going to make a black tie restaurant an impossibility."

"Sweet tooth?" Ruby asked, curious.

"Yes, Ruby," the heiress stated. "She likes pastries and the like. Strawberry Danishes in particular."

"I knew it was love at first sight," crowed Yang. "Look out, Remant. The strawberry squad is here to save the day with their fruity fighting foray."

 **Later that evening, with Winter…**

The older of the two Schnee sisters was scanning the list of paces her sister had suggested, grinning to herself at the number of bakeries and cafés that were offered up as ideas. Pulling up a few of the web pages for the places, she finally found one with exactly what she was looking for. Tomorrow, the Yellow Brick Café was doing a special on their prized strawberry Danishes. Setting her scroll aside, she leaned back to rest on her mattress. Her hotel room was nice and all, but she doubted she would use all the available services.

Closing her eyes, she tried to picture the face from before, scolding herself for ignoring the young leader as she had.

Ah well, at least tomorrow might be fun. Who knew?

 **End…**

Thanks for the support of this chapter if you are from the followers reading Ship Shape. Hopefully, I'll be adding on some more. A small plot is coming into being, but whether it will pan out or not remains to be seen. Adieu for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo Peeps, GMG here with the second chapter of Whiter Rose. If you hadn't guessed it already, this is the date for Ruby and Winter, so yeah. XD I guess we'll see how this turns out.

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. I do own some yugioh cards I ordered. Not very comforting, but it's something._**

 **The Following Morning…**

Winter paced sedately, neither rushed nor impatient. Just… waiting. It occurred to her that she should have specified a time, but she knew that knowing when Ruby was supposed to arrive would make the wait seem all the longer. Without that knowledge, the Schnee was free to take in her surroundings. The decorative trees placed along the Academy's walkways were off in the distance, the central fountain barely visible from the port for the airships. The air was cool, refreshing her slightly as she walked around the area aimlessly, no longer pacing, but still keeping the meeting point in vision.

She hadn't gotten very far when a flurry of petals kicked up near her. Odd, given that there weren't any roses nearby. There was, however, a Rose. Bright red cape catching Winter's attention, sharp blue eyes trained on the huntress-to-be, a small smile etched on her face. Not an emotionless one nor warm, but that which her etiquette allowed. She was still daddy's perfect little princess when out in the open.

"Good morning, Winter," Ruby chirped happily, smiling widely. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Sorry about blurting that out yesterday, but thanks for agreeing on a date."

Winter shrugged. "Not a problem, Ruby. Thanks for asking me." She sighed. "I don't get many offers for dates, with who I am and all. I may not be famous, but our family is recognized the world over."

Ruby nodded in understanding. "Weiss told me about that. She said that was why she was so surprised when our friend Jaune tried asking her out."

Winter chuckled. "I can only imagine." Offering a gloved hand to Ruby, she continued, "Would you like to get going?"

The caped girl grinned and took the proffered hand. "Sure."

A smile lit Winter's face as well. "Good. With the upcoming tournament, they've set up stands and such near the school. I assume we can find some amusement there before we get something to eat."

Calling the assortment of stands a fair wouldn't be too farfetched. Truthfully, Ruby admitted to herself, all that was missing was the rides. To her pleasant surprise, it wasn't too crowded with people, so the two girls were able to enjoy the setting in peace.

Aside from the occasional call from the game vendors or cat calls in general, it was peaceful.

Ruby, being as childish as she was, decided she should play a few of the games. Winter watched in amusement as the younger girl tried, and failed, to win the games. It was quite hilarious to see Ruby pout at what she thought would be an easy game, only to lose spectacularly. After half an hour of failed attempts, Winter suggested they try something else.

So, they headed to a café.

The Yellow Brick Café was one of the staples one would expect of Vale. It was fairly sizable and had a handful of customers. There were countertops laden with cases of assorted treats in their glass cases and the little tags with the prices were all perfectly imperfect in their orientation.

It wasn't a café for show, nor for splendor or showmanship. It was a place to get some sweet food and a caffeinated drink or two.

Speaking to the cashier, the two placed their orders. While they had their drinks made, the cashier handed them their food. Winter, with a slightly out of character move, accepted her Danish as if she were receiving a gift from the heavens.

Ruby, not so out of character, did the same with her cookies. The woman at the register returned with their drinks and they thanked her and Winter paid for the two of them. Receipt and treats in hand, the two girls exited the shop.

Winter was treated to an impromptu tour of the city as Ruby rattled off what she knew about the different stores and buildings as they walked along. The older Schnee could see why Weiss wouldn't get along with this girl at first. She was everything Weiss and herself weren't: loud, cheerful, and optimistic. In Winter's favor, she was much more tolerant than Weiss, when it came to first impressions. She could see the warmth the caped girl radiated.

It was a nice break from the normal things she had to deal with on a daily basis. Stuffy businessmen and the like. Her scroll was sitting on the table beside the bed in her hotel room. Bringing it along would have been hell, the numerous messages she received daily.

Ruby seemed to rattle on quite a bit with any and every topics she spoke of, blushing when Winter pointed it out. She went to apologize, but Winter interrupted her. "It's quite endearing, actually."

To say Ruby turned red would be an understatement. Her cloak would've been jealous. At the bright red blush, Winter started laughing. The girl was just too cute, when she was embarrassed. Too soon were their treats gone, but they made light conversation. The steady back and forth of questions and replies, laughter and chuckles, was all very new for both of them. Ruby's antisocial behavior around new people and Winter's lack of casual conversation in the first place.

It was a laughing pair of girls that returned to Beacon that afternoon. Ruby led the older Schnee to the team's dorm. Said Schnee was surprised at the state of the room. It wasn't messy, but unorthodox was certainly a fitting word to describe the room.

Sliced curtains, varying decorations, and the improvised bunk beds were the most outstanding features and that was only the beginning.

 _"Can we get bunk beds, Winter?"_

Winter hid a frown. She remembered a younger Weiss asking her that when they were still growing up. She had been all for the idea, but their father thought otherwise. He said it wasn't proper or some such bullshit and the idea was shot down. She was happy that Weiss did get her wish, albeit in a roundabout way such as she saw.

The dorm was surprisingly empty, so Winter gave Ruby a peck on the cheek before departing, asking the girl to say hi to Weiss for her. A red faced Ruby stuttered out an affirmative before wishing the woman well.

 **End…**

So, chapter two is now up and running! I was surprised at the number of reviews I got that asked for this. I hope y'all liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 3 of Snow White Rose. Sorry for the typo in the last chapter intro. I wrote it before actually coming up with a name for the fic. The story is getting a good kick into gear with the flow of emails I'm getting, so to keep up the speed, I'm writing this.

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, under my current circumstances, own RWBY._**

Gloved fingers clicked across the keyboard, finishing up yet another reply to the ruffled recipients, upset at being pushed aside for an entire day. Winter huffed lightly. They may posture themselves as adults but all the many men and women under her father's employ were self-important children, if you ignored them in the slightest. Not to say they were rude, of course. The simpletons were smart enough to know not to piss off Winter, or any of the Schnee family. It didn't stop them from being annoying brats, though.

Pausing from her work for a moment, the white haired woman grabbed at a glass beside her and took a sip, relishing the reprieve from her duties. Honestly, Winter wanted nothing more than to give up this petty job, but it paid well and would make it so she could break away from her father's grasp all that much sooner. If there was one sure fire thing that Weiss and Winter held in common was their disinterest of their father. Weiss was a bit more active in how she was branching off; becoming a huntress under the guise of upholding the family name. And maybe she was, Winter admitted. Her sister would get plenty of excitement in the life style she had chosen.

Winter's own ploy was much more secure, but it also took time. Going through the painstaking task of making a personal account without her father's knowledge had taken time, but every dollar she earned went directly into the account. On the bright side for her, she was able to shorten the time her plan would take, just being who she was. Her father covered any of the costs that she or Weiss needed for day to day things. Food and living spaces were taken care of, all to keep good face with the public. What father didn't provide for his children, right?

Looking at her laptop, she grimaced before shuffling to her bed. She'd deal with the rest in the morning, she decided. Laying back on the mattress like the night before, she was ready to doze off when her scroll pinged, alerting her to a message. Sliding the device open, she noticed it was from Weiss. Inside was a greeting from her sister and other pleasantries, but when she reached the attached image, she knew why her sister had deigned it necessary to message her.

"Adorable," she whispered, blue eyes sparkling as she saw Ruby curled up in her bed, cuddling with a cute little dog, whom Weiss had informed her was Zwei. There was a small dollop of drool coming out of Ruby's mouth and she had her covers huddled around her like a protective shell of warmth. Firing a message back, thanking her sister for the picture, Winter placed her scroll on the nightstand and slid under the covers, too tired to think about slipping her clothes off.

She awoke the next morning with a slight groan. Sliding out of bed had been grueling, the warmth of the covers singing its siren song, pleading with her to stay. Valiantly she fought the urge to stay and made her way to bathroom. A quick shower and other morning rituals and she was ready to go. Strolling out of the bathroom in a towel, she reached the moderate closet the room afforded her. She grabbed her one of many duplicates of the same outfit she wore every day.

 **Elsewhere…**

Ruby woke to the sound of her sister squealing like a little girl. Blinking her tired eyes open, she sat up and turned to see what her sister was so enthralled by. The blonde was looking at Weiss' scroll and grinning. "Sooooooo, cute. You should send this to Winter, Weiss. She'd get a kick out of this."

Weiss sighed, but had a smile on her face. "I already did, Yang. She liked it as well, from what I gather. It's why I even took the picture in the first place."

Tiredly, Ruby muttered, "What picture?"

"Oh you know, Ruby," Yang jibed. "Just your adorable little self being all cute and cuddly with Zwei."

It took a few seconds before the fact settled in her mind. When it did, however… "You sent that to Winter?!" She buried her face in her cover. "Why me?" she bemoaned.

"Relax, sis. It's not an embarrassing picture or anything." Yang smiled. "It looks really nice."

Weiss' scroll pinged suddenly, the heiress pulling the device into her hands and reading it. With a quick reply sent, she closed it and put it in her pack ( **1** ) before another ping sounded in the room. This time from Ruby's bed. The younger teen slipped her own scroll out and scanned the message, her face bright red by the time she finished it.

 _-Just repaying the favor Weiss did for me at your expense. Enjoy.-_

Attached was a suggestive picture from the woman, giving a sultry glance at the camera. Ruby flopped back on her bed, wondering if this was all some plans by the Schnee family and her sister to see Ruby dead before twenty.

Yang snickered. "Must've been some message to get you to react like that, eh Ruby?" When Ruby didn't answer, she added, "Don't give me the cold shoulder, Rubes. That's Weiss' job."

An indignant 'Hey!' came from the heiress, but the brawler ignored her, too busy enjoying her sister's embarrassment.

Still not talking to her sister, Ruby hopped down from her bed and set about getting ready for the day. She had a single class after lunch, but that was all, thankfully. Bidding Weiss and Yang farewell, she headed out to the locker room, hoping to perform some minor maintenance on Crescent Rose.

 **Later That Day…**

Ruby hobbled back into her dorm room, a bit sore from combat training. Pyrrha needed to really learn not to brutalize her opponents, albeit accidentally. She had surprised the other teen with her showing and they had been forced to call it a draw, but not before Ruby earned some new bruises and welts. Ruby climbed up to her bed and dozed off as soon as her head met the pillow, dreams of cookies and a familiar pair of blue eyes.

She awoke later to the sound of her scroll ringing. She slid it open, expecting Yang's voice, but a softer and more silken voice was heard. "Good afternoon, Ruby."

Ruby jumped in surprise. "Winter?"

A small laugh came from the caller. "Yes, Ruby. Were you expecting someone else?"

Ruby shook her head, seeing Winter on the camera. "Not really. Yang calls me randomly at times, so I thought it might have been her."

"That aside, I was wishing to ask if you'd be accepting to meeting up later?" Winter smirked. "I was thinking we could have another date, if that's alright with you."

Ruby nodded quickly. "Sure. Just gimme a few minutes to get ready. Where do you want to meet up, Winter?"

Winter smile became a bit more mischievous. "I'll send you the address. I'll see you whenever you arrive."

That said, the call cut off and Ruby's scroll soon pinged with a text from Winter. A quick search of the address showed it to be a hotel in the city. She packed her scroll in her hip pouch and jumped down. Getting some food for Zwei, she pet the small dog. "See you later, Zwei. Be nice to Blake when she gets back, okay?" The dogged just cocked his head to the side before barking.

Zwei taken care of, Ruby departed.

A quick airship ride into the city later, Ruby followed her scroll's map, locating the hotel after half an hour of walking. After speaking with the guy in the lobby, she made her way to the elevator. Arriving on the correct floor, she found the room number Winter had mentioned. Knocking on the door, it swung open revealing Winter in scant but a robe, a very suggestive smile on her face. "Hello, Ruby."

Miss Rose's poor brain shut down at the implications of Winter's state of dress. Trying to form words failed her and she gawked before a word finally formed. "Whaaaaaaat?"

Winter undid the knot in the belt and pulled the robe open… revealing a white tank top and short shorts. Seeing the look on the younger woman's face, the older Schnee burst out in laughter. "Oh, Ruby. Your face is quite a sight to see."

Once the joke clicked into place, Ruby pouted. "That was mean, Winter."

Composing herself, Winter smiled again. "It was just a small joke, Ruby. Admittedly, one of your sister's devising."

"How?"

"Weiss messaged me about it."

"Ohhhhhhhh."

Winter nodded. "Quite. Now, come in. We're gonna watch some movies. I already made some popcorn."

The two girls settled on the bed and Winter turned the TV on, pulling up the movie selection on the screen. Deciding on the film hadn't been too difficult. It was an old movie called 'Rocky'. Sylver Stallone ( **2** ) played a southpaw boxer and detailed him being pulled into a match against the reigning champion. Overall, Ruby thoroughly enjoyed the movie. After it ended, the girls had talked about it, discussing the parts they thought were best.

After a while, conversation devolved into other things. Ruby got to explain Crescent Rose to Winter, who seemed intrigued at the complex design of the weapon. Ruby had even grabbed some pen and paper to scrawl out a rough drawing of it. Winter couldn't quite fit the image of a small girl like Ruby wielding something taller than even Winter.

In turn, she told Ruby of her own weapon, unused as it was. When asked why, she replied, "Weiss may be the warrior between the two of us, but I still needed to learn to defend myself. I have my weapon nearby at all times, though rarely on my person."

Glancing at the time, her eyes widened. "You should get going soon, Ruby. It's getting late."

"Yeah. I have some classes tomorrow." She stood and made her way to the door, Winter following. Steeping outside, she turned to Winter. "Thanks. I really enjoyed the movie and spending some time with you."

Pressing a chaste kiss on the girl's cheek, Winter smiled. "Thank you for coming, Ruby. I enjoyed our time together as well. I'll see you soon, I suppose."

At the younger girl's nod, the two parted, Ruby heading back to Beacon, new happy memories made that day.

 **End…**

 **1) Weiss does have a small pouch on her waist, in the back.**

 **2) Making a similar joke along the lines of Spruce Willis.**

Thanks for all the favs and follows. I'm surprised at how well this is being received. I'll see you peeps in the next chapter. Adieu for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo Peeps. GMG here with chapter 4 of SWR. I just wanna keep this train rolling. The number of reviews/follows/favs has been astounding and I'm so glad this fic has been such a hit with you all. I won't waste your time any more than necessary, so let's kick this chapter off!

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY._**

After Ruby had left, Winter sighed in relief. Time for some work. Although, not the normal boring kind. Reaching under her bed, she slipped out her secondary laptop. Why have a second one? To hide what people will search for on the first. She also pulled out a portable wireless router and hooked it up to the laptop ( **1** ). Powering up the device, she smiled when her screen flashed on. After a quick search of her most recent files, she pulled up her latest work.

Unbeknownst to most, there were three factions in the criminal world: That of Cinder Fall and her lackeys, the self-righteous terrorist White Fang, and a faction led by Frost. Frost was an alias chosen by Winter long ago and with it, she began her amassing of power. While not as steeped in illegal activities as the other two factions, her own had its fair share of deals under the table, taken care of by the most trusted of her underlings.

Frost wasn't seen nor heard, but the power she wielded was immense. While an individual such as Cinder Fall had to scheme and connive to overtake the world or how the White Fang's methods now included violence and terror tactics, Winter had collected debts and favors enough, that she held much of the government in her pocket, but one should digress.

The small funds of money she had been leeching from her job, transitioned its way into the machinations of her plans. Loans given out and returned with interest, hiring able bodies and striking deals. All of this and more to secure her unseen empire. Even the other two factions knew not the power she held.

What end goal did she have? None really. Her desire to act out is probably the largest proponent to her beginning this whole escapade. Truthfully, she could've lived well enough in the comfort of wealth, but the young repressed Winter had wanted something more and when a Schnee wanted something, it was only a matter of time until it became theirs.

Did she hate the world? Hurt others with her plans? Not at all. She was only criminal in that her activities broke some laws. Foremost being that she was a loan shark of the highest caliber. Her information network was vast and recent news had her initiating a new project within her empire. Cinder Fall sought to dominate Remnant, the success of which would cripple the power of Frost and the standing she held. So, she set to work, initiating plans to crumble those of Cinder's. No one would take the power she held. Not a single person.

A ping from her scroll pried her attention away and she slid the device open to check the message she had received. Ruby had messaged her wishing her a good night's rest and that she would see the older girl on the weekend in two days. Winter replied back before putting the scroll down, a soft smile pulling at her face.

Maybe one person could take the power she amassed. If it were Ruby, Winter reasoned, the girl's kind heart would be nigh incorruptible. Something she needed in a person who could rule alongside her from the shadows, but that wasn't what Ruby was to her. The closed off Schnee knew what feelings were budding within her and that Ruby would most likely grow to return those feelings. Shaking the thoughts away, Winter scowled at the screen of her laptop as she read the latest line.

Torchwick had escaped. When it was mentioned that no one knew Frost, there were few exceptions. Her highest underlings knew, of course. They were the ones who helped her found her empire, but one had turned long ago. She knew he'd never tell his current boss, Cinder. The pyromancer was a bit volatile when it came to the Frost Faction, but the information leak was still an issue.

And he also had his own collection of informants. Winter paled. She knew the informants for the other factions and how to avoid them, but she had forgotten Torchwicks sources. These last couple of days, she'd been careless. She only hoped it would tide over in her favor.

 **Elsewhere…**

Lighting his cigar and taking a puff, Torchwick hummed a tune as he flipped through the dossier handed to him by one of his sources. Dirty little tidbits from the various people in power, updates on Team RWBY and their inability to follow their own plans, and… his visible eye widened, a grin splitting his face. "What do we have here? Ohohoho, seems like Frost has taken a shine to Red. This looks like a hornet's nest just waiting to be prodded."

He took another puff of his cigar before motioning to his thugs. "Alright fellas, with Cinder out of my hair for once, we'll be starting a little assignment on the side. Get our contacts in the White Fang. I think it's time for the mutts and us to go on a little adventure."

With a snapped, "Yes sir!" one of the men ran off to complete the task, leaving Roman to glance over his drawing table.

"Cinder is doomed to fail as it stands, but I need to guarantee Frost falls beside her." He sighed. "With all the evidence in the world, even a public statement from me or anyone wouldn't do any good with her reputation and fortune. An innocent child like Red, however, is a different story."

 **Elsewhere…**

Stepping into her dorm room, Ruby Rose was greeted by the sight of Yang… making out… with a girl with turquoise hair. She also noted they were on Blake's bed, something the faunus would mostly likely flay Yang alive for. Storing that blackmail away, she cleared her throat, catching the two girls' attention.

Yang didn't seemed phased in the slightest, but her company pulled away with a jerk. The blonde pouted at her sister, upset at the ruined moment. "Ruby, did you have to cut in on Yang's kissing time with her girlfriend."

"Yes," Ruby cut in. "Especially when I don't want to be scarred for life and when I have no idea who you're molesting."

The other girl raised a gloved hand in greeting. "Name's Reese Chloris! I'm from Haven."

Ruby waved back with a smile. The girl had a bright demeanor and seemed to be just as cheeky and outgoing as Yang. "It's nice to meet Yang's vic-, I mean girlfriend."

The blonde crossed her arms and frowned. "You make it seem like I'm a dastardly villain, Rubes. I thought we were sisters."

"I know and it scares me." Ruby feigned a shudder. "Besides, the little thing you set up with Winter wasn't virtuous or heroic in anyway. So, for now, you are evil." Ruby pointed at Yang as if begging for wrath to be dispensed on the mischievous brawler.

Reese looked between the two, confused. "Am I missing something?" Yang whispered something in her ear and a look of understanding dawned on the skater's face. "Ohhhhh. Your sister is right. You are evil, Miss Xiao Long."

Yang cast a suggestive glance at the skater. "I thought you liked the bad ones."

With a snort, Reese pecked Yang's lips before nodding. "I do. It just doesn't change the facts." Patting the blonde on the head and standing up, she made her way to the door. "As much as I'd like to stay, Blondie, I gotta crash. Besides, my team would flip if I disappeared for the night." Opening the door, she waved to the two sisters. "Xiao!"

When the door closed, Yang swooned dramatically. "A girl after my own heart."

Ruby flopped down on Weiss' bed and looked at her sister. "I thought you liked boys."

The brawler shrugged. "They look nice, but I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"I'm punsexual," quipped Yang. "Better you are at making puns, the more likely I'll go after you and Reese is like my soul mate, I swear."

Silver eyes narrowed. "Would you let her groom your hair."

Yang's demeanor became serious. "Without a doubt."

The caped leader almost fainted. Yang wasn't one to joke about such things and her hair was very important to her. She must have REALLY hit it off with Reese, though… if the make out session was any indicator, the couple was already developed more so than that of Ruby and Winter.

Changing the topic, Yang spoke again. "How'd it go with Winter?"

Ruby beamed as she recounted her evening with the elder Schnee, rambling on about the movie they saw and how nice it was talking with the woman. She got so lost in her ramblings, she didn't even notice the tears in Yang's eyes. She was cut off by her sister pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so proud of youuuuu," Yang breathed out. "My baby sis is growing up."

"Yannnng," Ruby groaned, squirming in her sister's embrace. "We just hanged out. Why is it such a big deal?"

"You've only spoken about Crescent Rose the way you just described your evening." Yang pulled away and grinned at Ruby. "I think someone is in love."

Ruby turned beet red and shoved her sister on to the ground. "Shut up!"

Laughter flooded the room. "It's so true! You lovvvvve her, Ruby." Yang cackled at her sister's red face before grabbing the pillow that was thrown at her. "Don't even try, baby sis. You and I both know that we're too good for this little game of ours."

"And I'd appreciate you not using my pillow as weaponry," snapped Weiss, closing the door behind her and Blake.

Yang made a show of putting the pillow in its proper place and smoothing it out, appeasing the irritated heiress. "So, how'd your date go?"

The faunus member of the team rolled her eyes. "We were just studying, Yang, and like you, I'm taken."

Weiss frowned. "We should all get to bed soon. We have classes tomorrow and we can't stay up all night."

A scroll alarm went off and everyone looked at Ruby. The leader opened her scroll and stood up, hurrying over to the door. "We'll have to stay up. Roman's out and he just messaged me. He's pulling a heist and he wants some entertainment."

"It's obviously a trap," snapped Weiss. "We can't just come to him because he asked us to. And how do you even know it's him?"

"He called me Red, something only Roman does."

Blake spoke up, "We can't let him get away either. Who knows what he's planning. Besides, we can take him."

"That may not necessarily be true, Blake," countered Weiss. "We got lucky last time. We had Professor Oobleck and later the help of the other teams. What makes you think we can win?" Blake didn't answer. "I thought so. Now, are going to get a move on?" At the others' looks, she huffed. "We do need to stop him. I was just pointing out that Blake's reasoning wasn't the best."

And off they went.

 **End…**

 **1) While wireless in terms of producing a signal, many portable routers that are small are USB powered. Thus why she hooked it up to her laptop.**

Now, the idea of Winter being a criminal mastermind has nothing to do with my interpretation of her personality or role. I just thought it'd be an interesting plot to have in this story. I'm also trying not to rush the pairing, so it'll be a chapter or two before they're all lovey dovey with one another. Adieu for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 5 of SWR. Today, like always, will be me flying by the seat of my pants. You guessed it! THERE IS NO PLAN! There never is one. Like… ever.

Anywho, I'll just jump right in!

But before doing so. If the reviewer who called the idea regarding the last chapter 'stupid' would, could you please leave a review explaining why? I'd like to hear why you thought so.

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY._**

Another loud crash erupted from the streets, people running from the scene in a turbulent crowd. Hired thugs were holding off the police, while their employer had his fun. Roman was destroying shops and had some of the thugs pull back with cargo in tow. He was thoroughly enjoying himself as he blasted the door to "From Dust Till Dawn" in with Melodic Cudgel. The old man had been behind his counter, so he had been safe from most of the shrapnel when he ducked.

Cackling loudly, Roman lifted his cane to blast the next shop. Before he could the trigger a white panel appeared beneath him and he was shot to the side violently. Regaining his stability, he turned in the air and shifted into a roll before standing up, dusting his jacket like he had done once before. "What's with you girls and ruining my jacket?" Fixing his bowler hat, he motioned for his thugs to focus on the girls, while calling in for more support.

Yang engaged the hired bodies and slammed through them like they were merely pests. As she carved her way through the throng, Blake followed close behind her, while Ruby and Weiss cleaned up those that the blonde missed. From the rooftops came reinforcements for the thugs. White Fang members jumped down, aiming for Yang. In a blur of speed, Blake flipped over and swung both parts of Gambol Shroud, driving back the first wave of them. Landing, she ducked as Yang hopped over her, throwing a few explosive rounds into the regrouping faunus.

A few regained their footing and charged the blonde, allowing the others to pull their act together. Yang dispatched the first two, but the swarm of bodies was little too much for even her. She began fighting back as they descended upon her, sending a few flying out of the fray, but she over-extended one of her strikes and couldn't recover in time. Just as she was about to be struck by one of the White Fang, Blake appeared beside her and parried the attack.

With her partner at her back, the two decimated the faunus force before them.

Behind them, Ruby and Weiss were dancing between the remaining thugs. Ruby's speed allowing her to navigate the crowd of attackers and strike judiciously was nothing compared to the elegant show put on by Weiss. The heiress seemed to waltz through her enemies, parrying and countering with a grace unmatched by any of her team. Her ponytail bounced with the flurry of movement of this dance of death and with each successful strike, another person fell before her, unconscious or injured, but still breathing.

As the enemies thinned, they had thought their troubles over, but more thugs and White Fang poured into the street. Where were they coming from? Ruby knew that her team was likely to run out of juice before they could reach Roman. Just as she prepared to call for a retreat, a shrill whistle broke through the mayhem.

Snow poured from above, the flurry swarming the area and pulling everyone into the air's cold embrace. From the same rooftops, warriors garbed in white jumped down and started engaging Roman's underlings. The mastermind himself watched in shock as his forces were cut down. Pulling out his radio, he called for more back up. While more thugs piled into the street, Neo appeared beside him.

Another shrill whistle answered her appearance. Neo paled as the woman from the train appeared again. Her grimm mask reflecting what moonlight broke through the sudden snowstorm. Roman was surprised when Neo grabbed him and they disappeared in a flash. While she worked for the man, she wouldn't risk herself against that woman… ever.

Raven Brawnwen shook her head before looking back at Frost's forces as they sent Roman's packing. She saw Yang frowning at her, but she waved the blonde off. Now wasn't the time for a talk. Without turning back, Raven ran into the shadows of one of the alleys, Frost's forces fleeing the scene too. Team RWBY watched as the street cleared, leaving only smoking buildings and unconscious foes, who were quickly apprehended by the police.

 **Elsewhere…**

Winter nodded slightly as Raven relayed what happened. So, Roman was going in for the kill. He knew where he stood and he was trying to drag Winter down by the one weak link in her chain: Ruby Rose. She knew she was delaying the inevitable by interfering tonight, but she needed the time. It was better to form the groundwork she needed to tell the girl the truth. An errant message from Roman could ruin that. Luckily, she had some of her underlings begin setting up a firewall on Ruby's scroll, blocking only the known scroll numbers that Roman possessed.

She had gotten lucky that he hadn't spilled it in that first message.

Yawning, she closed her laptop and put it back under the bed. She was glad she was still in the tank top and short shorts from before, too tired to think of changing. She slipped into bed and was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

 **In Ozpin's Office…**

Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon, Former Huntsman, and avid lover of caffeinated beverages, was none too happy when Ruby and her team explained the events of the evening. It was disconcerting that the most secretive body of crime was risking that very secrecy over a seemingly mild encounter. He knew of them, of course, having had the pleasure of working with Winter Schnee. While James Ironwood was a strict believer of rules and obeying them, Ozpin knew that clandestine agendas could be a proponent to world changing movements. He also happened to have known the possible gains in siding with the elder Schnee sister.

As far as he was concerned, she wasn't a threat to Remnant, so he had no reason to distrust her. By allying himself with her, his own standing gave him leverage in keeping her from turning to more malicious paths, though the need hadn't arose.

Turning back to the four teens, he assuaged their fears, saying that Ironwood would handle the situation and that, while his hands were tied, he would support them, should they need it. With that, four tired teens returned to their dorm, excused from the following day's class in light of their evening escapades.

As they exited, Glynda slipped into the office. The woman frowned, pressing her glasses up, green eyes glowing in the slightly dark office. "It would seem Winter is up to something."

"True," Ozpin stated. "But she has also formally sided herself against Roman and the White Fang and, by proxy, Cinder." He stood, using his cane to steady himself. "What is to come will be the most clandestine war in all of Remnant. The underground factions will face each other and I'm afraid we'll be dragged into the struggle."

"And why's that?"

Ozpin sighed. "Roman's own flashy style and the power he holds within Cinder's forces will mean some public confrontation and Ruby and her friends are likely to be the target of those plans."

The blonde professor exhaled in exasperation. "And why have we not apprehended Cinder or her team. We know who they are, yet nothing has been done."

"To keep them unaware," the headmaster replied. "If they know not of our ties in this struggle and Ruby is the only face to represent us, then we can retain the element of surprise. Something I'd like to keep as long as possible."

The office doors slammed open and James Ironwood bustled in. He was looking less than pleased as he pointed a gloved hand at the man, waving a folder in the other. "Would you care to explain why four teen girls were involved in fighting a criminal such as Torchwick?"

"Forgive me, if I'm wrong, James, but hadn't you praised Ruby on her pre-emptive actions against the infiltrator of the tower?"

The general nodded. "Yes, but this is bordering on vigilantism. We can't have students and hunters thinking they can take the law into their hands, ungoverned by the authority of their higher ups. No one authorized their deployment, Ozpin."

Taking a sip from his mug, Ozpin sighed. "They saved many of the police force who were involved. You saw the numbers. The officers would have been overrun."

James grunted. "True as that may be, these coincidences surrounding Team RWBY seem to be more than just coincidence." He frowned at his old friend. "What are you playing at, Ozpin?"

"Nothing, James." Ozpin sipped his drink again. "With what you've had done, I have sat back and watched. As it stands, I will continue to do so. Anything that happens from this point is out of my hands."

Glynda heard the finality of the tone and stepped forward. "It's time to leave, James. This pointless arguing will get us nowhere."

With a grunt, James left, leaving the two professors alone.

"He will see why this is necessary. Whether sooner or later, the truth will come forth."

 **End…**

The plot thickens. As it stands, I'm trying to set up a whole framework for the plot. Where it will end up remains to be seen, but I'm happy with the progress I'm making. Adieu for now!


	6. Chapter 6

Yo Peeps, GMG here with the 6th chapter of SWR. There's not much to say, so I'll be getting right to the story.

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY._**

Blake Belladonna, cat faunus and former White Fang associate had found little rest in the previous night. The whole underground was turning on its head with all three factions involved in one confrontation. While it didn't impact her as it might have, when she was still in the White Fang, the implications it had for everyone else was chilling to say the least. Shaking the thoughts aside, she got out of bed and got ready for the day.

Her prepping must've made some noise, as a yawn came from the top bunk where Ruby resided. The young leader yawned before hopping down and looking blearily at Blake. With another yawn, she waved and walked past Blake to the bathroom the four girls shared. Blake shook her head lightly before walking out. Without any classes that day, she had some reading to do.

A little while later, Ruby emerged from the bathroom, relieved and showered. Grabbing her scroll from where it rested on top of the bookshelf, she checked the messages. Winter had sent her an invitation to lunch at the hotel. Something about trying some new food. The caped girl snorted lightly, but smiled nonetheless. Checking her wallet, she nodded to herself that she had enough lien for what she wanted to get on the way there.

Slipping on her boots, she left the dorm and made her way outside. The trip to the city had been relatively short and uneventful. Walking the streets, she headed towards the shop she had in mind. A little flower shop a few blocks away from where the fight the previous night had been. Walking inside, she was surprised to see Reese looking over the selection, a frown on her face. "Hey, Reese," Ruby called, snapping the tomboy's attention from the flowers.

"Hello, Ruby," She greeted in return. "What are you doing here? I didn't take you for a flower person."

Ruby rolled her silvers eyes. "Same could be said about you."

A laugh escaped Reese. "True enough, but I'm trying to find a flower for Yang. Any tips?"

The younger teen pointed at a yellow rose. "This one."

Reese quirked a brow in question, a smile rising on her face. "Trying to make a joke, Miss Rose?"

"No, but you should be," Ruby quipped.

"Huh?"

Making a vague motion with her hand, Ruby replied, "Yang likes puns. Isn't there some joke about giving a rose and getting tulips in return?"

Raising a finger and preparing to counter that statement, Reese stopped. She face palmed and walked over to a wall, slamming her forehead on it repeatedly, muttering to herself. "I am such an idiot."

Ruby laughed at the older girl before turning back to the flowers, finding what she was looking for. While not as a joke, she did pick out a white rose for Winter. She had no idea what the woman liked and the flower seemed like a safe bet. Bringing the choice to the counter, she paid for it before leaving.

 **With Winter…**

With a little persuasion and some money slipped into some pockets, Winter had managed to secure herself quite a setup of food for lunch. It may have been a bit much, but she wanted to impress Ruby. She smiled wryly at that. The younger girl had wormed her way into Winter's heart, despite a less than impressive first impression. Glancing at the bed, the images of her work flittered in her mind and her smile was replaced with a frown.

She had to tell Ruby and hope that whatever it was they felt for each other could weather the storm. Weiss had faith in the girl, albeit as the leader of Team RWBY, but Winter would hold faith that Ruby would accept this facet of Winter's life.

A knock on the door jolted her from her thoughts. Answering it, she had to step back as a flower was all but thrust into her face. She let out a small laugh at the red faced Ruby, taking the flower. "Thank you, Ruby. It's a lovely flower." She placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Come on, the food is waiting."

Ruby followed her to the small table set up. She almost fainted when she saw the large tower of cookies in the center. Instead she bowed before Winter, repeating, "I am not worthy. I am not worthy." Much to the elder Schnee's amusement.

The two sat down and talked over a nice lunch, Ruby explaining the events of the previous night. Winter filed the information away, adding it to what she had learned from Raven. Swallowing a bit of her food, she spoke, "That reminds me. There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

Setting down the cookie she had grabbed, Ruby looked at Winter. "Yeah?" When the woman didn't answer, Ruby stood, making her way to where Winter sat. "Is something wrong?"

Winter looked down. "That remains to be seen. I haven't the slightest how you'll react."

Ruby wrapped her arms around the woman, like Yang had done for her before. "I'm sure it'll be fine." Snorting lightly, Penny came to mind. What could me more strange than one of her friends actually being an android?

Sighing, Winter spoke again. "I'm sure you know of Roman Torchwick and how he relates to the world of crime, yes?" At Ruby's nod, she continued. "And the White Fang?" Another nod. "There is yet another side in the world of crime."

Silver eyes squinted, her face scrunching in confusion. "There is?"

"Yes, Ruby. While not truly named, it is led by a person named Frost." Winter fixed a stray bit of hair. "Also, it is the least involved of the factions."

Ruby looked at Winter. "I take it that you are part of this third group."

Winter looked slightly impressed. "I'm surprised you caught on so soon."

Listing things off, while raising a finger for each part. "One of my friends is a former member of a criminal organization, another is a robot, and I live with Yang whose constant plays on words make you have to think. That kind of stuff makes me take a bit more notice of what's going on. Not to mention I lead Team RWBY, so I kind of have to pick up on subtle stuff." She crossed her arms, looking quite pleased with herself."

"So you figured out that I'm Frost?"

Ruby paused, looked at Winter before gaping. "WHAT?!"

The elder Schnee rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Still a bit of the dolt my sister makes you out to be."

"Hey, I'll have you know I can be smart."

"I never said you weren't." Winter frowned. "I'm actually relieved at how well you're taking the news."

The caped teen shrugged. "From what I can tell, you don't do anything too bad. You don't seem like you'd kill anyone just because. Unlike Roman or the White Fang."

Pursing her lips, the white haired woman nodded. "I find death to be a bit tasteless as a way to gather power."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Are you gonna take over the world. Like, one of those bad guys in the movies. Slowly dragging your way to the top and no one stops you and you crown yourself Queen of the world and make everyone give you everything you want?"

"No."

The younger of the two pouted. "Darn. That would've been so cool."

"Besides, I have a considerable portion of what I desire as it stands. All that's left is to break ties with my father and one other thing." Winter blushed lightly.

Silver eyes sparkled in wonder. "What's the other thing? Is it sharks with freaking laser beams attached to them ( **1** )?"

The Schnee laughed. "No, but that would be quite an achievement." She brought a hand up to cup Ruby's cheek. "Besides, a Queen to stay at my side is much more attractive of an idea." Leaning forward, she captured Ruby's lips with her own.

The kiss was sweet, but not long lived. Ruby pulled away and smiled at Winter. "So, I get to be a Queen, even if you're not taking the world over?"

Winter smirked. "I think I can arrange that, Queen Ruby."

Both laughed before sharing another kiss.

 **End…**

 **1) A reference to Austin Powers.**

So, the flow of this chapter might be off. I spent two chunks of time typing it up, so I'll leave that to your discretion. Also, now they are together and as to Ruby's reactions… remember her reaction to Glynda in episode one? As well as the whole rant about hunter's and huntress's being cool. I figured she'd typify Winter as one of the stereotyped movie villains and think it as being very awesome.

Thoughts on lemons? It'd occur to me a few lines I could use for such scenes, but I wanted to get some thoughts from the readers. I can crank the rating up to M, so it's not much an issue in that regards.

Also, there won't be too much being done by Roman just yet. After the little stunt he pulled, he drained a fair bit of resources, something that needs to be gathered again.

Adieu for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 7 of Snow White Roses. Lucky chapter, lucky chapter, lucky chapter! Just joking. That said, at least Winter and Ruby are together now. XD

As it stands, there aren't too many votes either way concerning a RubyWinter lemon scene, so please let me know what you think of the idea. I did get one saying they didn't want me too, which doesn't happen too often.

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY._**

There was blood everywhere. Yang was freaking out and Reese was laughing her ass off, watching the spectacle of her girlfriend trying to keep the blood from getting in her hair. "It's not funny!" shouted Yang, holding her nose and trying to staunch the bleeding. Her face was tingling and blood coated the back of her hand. "And it's your fault too, you hardhead."

Reese laughed even louder. "You were the one laying the jokes down."

What had happened involved a perfectly timed pun, causing Reese (who had been cuddling with Yang) to jerk with laughter, bringing her forehead slamming into Yang's nose.

Yang growled at her girlfriend. "Can you please help? I'd like to keep the blood out of my hair."

The skater shrugged, still chortling, and helped Yang pull her hair out of the way.

Soon, Blake came back with a box of tissues. She had thankfully been in the room when Yang's nose got smashed. The faunus handed the box over to Yang, who pulled out a few sheets and making impromptu nose plugs. With the bleeding staunched, Yang made her way to the bathroom to clean off, Reese in tow.

Blake looked at the splattered blood on the carpet and frowned. Shooting a message to Weiss, she asked the heiress to bring back some cleaning supplies after explaining what had happened. She hoped the other girl would be back soon, the metallic scent was messing with Blake. Placing a foot on the frame of her bed, she pushed up to Yang's bunk. Gathering the sheets in her hands, she pulled them off and jumped back down, narrowly avoiding the blood on the floor.

Discarding the sheets in the laundry hamper, she sighed. Before she could ponder the madness that was her teammates, her scroll went off. She quirked a brow at the message. Why would Neptune send her a text? Clicking on it, a video pulled up. The shaky camera quality told her that Neptune had probably filmed it himself. It was Sun making conversation with Blake's girlfriend, though he apparently had no idea about it. She couldn't hear what was said, but barked out a laugh when Arslan planted her foot in Sun's groin.

He dropped like a sack of potatoes, his manly scream permeating the air, sounding rather close to a hooting and hollering monkey. Neptune's laughter could be heard over the feed and Blake was laughing too.

The door to the room opened and Weiss walked in, supplies in hand, but paused at the sound of Blake's laughter. That wasn't Blake's "thing" at all. Setting the supplies aside, she looked questioningly at the faunus who was still giggling to herself. Blake just handed the scroll to Weiss, who played the clip before laughing too.

That poor little monkey had never seen it coming.

 **Elsewhere…**

Taking a sip from his trusty mug, Ozpin showed no level of surprise when his office doors opened unexpectedly. He did seem to shift, though, when he realized just who had entered. Standing from his seat, he walked over to greet his guest. "Miss Schnee, a pleasure to see you once again." He turned to the person who had been with Winter the entire time. "And a pleasure to see you, Ruby. What can I help you two with?" He gestured to their conjoined hands. "Perhaps something regarding your relationship?"

Winter shook her head. "Not necessarily, Ozpin. I'm here regarding our alliance." Her blue eyes stared into the bronze eyes of Beacon's headmaster. "I'm here as Frost."

Ozpin frowned and stepped back, walking back to his desk. "I take it you've told Miss Rose, then?"

Ruby beamed. "Yup! My girlfriend is a cool mysterious crime lord."

Shaking his head in amusement, Ozpin turned to look at Winter again. "What about our alliance needs attention? I thought we had the terms of our agreement settled."

"Those don't need changing," Winter said. "It's twofold and both parts regard Ruby. First is to familiarize her with what I do and who some of my immediate contacts are. Second is because of her unique situation."

Ozpin nodded somberly. "She has stepped up to face Roman and, in turn, Cinder. She is one of their enemies and as the saying goes, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'"

"Precisely. I spent some time informing her of the part she plays in this and she accepted the responsibility readily."

The caped teen spoke, "The rest of my team and I had already planned on stopping Roman, anyways. Not much changes from that plan for us." She looked at Winter. "What should I tell my team?"

The elder Schnee looked at Ozpin before answering. "I'll leave that to you, Ruby. Whatever you think they can handle is free game."

"As for Roman," Ozpin cut in. "With your interference in his showboating, he'll be keeping to the shadows for a while. The Vale Police captured a fair number of his subordinates."

"A silver lining. Cinder will want to save face at her right hand man being subverted so easily," countered Winter. "For now, we wait, but she will want revenge."

 **Later…**

Winter and Ruby entered the latter's dorm, seeing the team lazing away. Well, Blake and Yang were. Weiss was studying again, Blake was reading, and Yang was dozed off, resting her head in Reese's lap, the skater resting against the wall, asleep too. Blake and Weiss looked up at the couple before returning to what they were doing.

The elder Schnee gave Ruby a quick kiss before walking over to where Weiss sat, seating herself beside the heiress. "Do you ever take a break, little sister?"

Ice blue eyes glanced up at Winter. "Do you?"

Winter smiled and hugged her sister. "When I can." She felt Weiss stiffen before hugging back. "Sorry that I haven't been paying you much attention these last few days." She glanced at Ruby who was chatting with Blake about the book the faunus had been reading. "It's been eventful to say the least."

Weiss pulled away from the hug and shook her head. "I understand. The dolt is a bit much for any of us. I don't understand what could possibly have hooked you in about her."

The older of the two sister's chuckled. "She's my adorable little troublemaker. She goes out of her way to help others and it shows. You said that she pushed you and Yang to search for Blake for twelve hours when the faunus fled."

Startled, Weiss looked at Winter. "How did you know that Blake is a f-"

"It's fine," called Blake. "I've met Winter before. She helped me with pulling away from the White Fang."

"As you can see, little sister, I have a bit about me that even you don't know." She smirked. "I have many stories I could tell you, Weiss, but we never speak too often."

The door slammed open, revealing a staggering Nora, bottle of maple syrup in hand. She looked drunk, but how the girl could be drunk on syrup was a mystery. Behind Nora, Ren was face palming. "Sorry about Nora."

Nora pointed at each girl before yelling, "Every one of you… i-is a le-lesbian!" She flopped to the ground. "Make a party out of it and get naked." She rolled on her back, groaning. "Ren, where are the sloth balloons?"

Ren said nothing. He just grabbed Nora by the ankle and dragged her back to JNPR's dorm.

Yang, who had been jolted awake, along with Reese, spoke, "I think we can all agree that Nora has never done that before."

The skater nodded. "We should just ig _nora_ her for now. She seemed pretty messed up by that syrup. Ren must be in a _sticky_ situation."

Weiss' brow twitched. "Yang, if you and your girl could please exit the building, no wait, let me rephrase that. THE CONTINENT. I would appreciate it."

"I would like to second this motion," Blake added dryly.

"I'll third the motion," Winter added as well.

"Motion passed!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ha ha, girls," drawled Yang. "I'm so glad you appreciate us this much. I didn't even make the pun that time!" She kissed Reese on the cheek. "Lovely puns as they were, they were not mine."

"Thanks, Yang, for throwing me under the bus there." Reese rolled her eyes before standing up. "Since none of you, except blondie, want me here, I'll be on my way for now."

Ruby frowned. "We were just joking, Reese. You don't have to leave."

"I have some training in an hour." Her gaze shifted to Blake. "You coming? Our illustrious leader wanted to see you again."

Blake set her book down. "Sure. I'll be back later." She waved to her team and departed with Reese.

Yang's mind slowly connected the pieces. Reese had told her about ABRN's leader, so she knew a bit about the woman. "So… the Lion and the Cat? It's no wonder they have _felines_ for each other."

Weiss just slammed her head into the textbook she had been reading.

 **End…**

Another chapter in the bag. As before, leave your opinions regarding a possible future lemon between Ruby and Winter. Also, if you haven't, check out my other RWBY fics if you're looking for some stuff to read. You can find me on Kik if you want to chat and I am always willing to speak on PM if you have questions or want to chat. See you in the next chapter. Adieu for now!


	8. Chapter 8

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 8. Unfortunately, the idea train is slowly reaching a stop, but I'll do my best to keep 'er going.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY…**_

The next day saw Team RWBY and Winter in one of the training arenas that were available to students. Yang, Blake, and Ruby were in the stands, looking down at the ring where Weiss and Winter stood across one another. Weiss held Myrtenaster loosely, confident she could win against her sister.

Winter merely had a small sash tied around her waist and a full finger ring on her right hand. She held a small baton, like a conductor's, in her opposite hand.

A buzzer went off, signaling the match to begin. The older sister reached into a pocket on the sash and pulled out a red dust crystal and tossed it in the air, waving the baton. In an explosion of energy, the crystal burst into flames which formed into the shape of a humanoid, the fiery avatar landing before Winter. Bringing her other hand up, she began conducting the fiery being, sending him rushing towards Weiss.

Myrtenaster came up, parrying a fiery blade before she danced back and placed a glyph beneath her, slipping to the side and running into another glyph she placed, propelling into the air and landing on a downward facing one, pressing off of it and slamming her blade into the avatar's neck, dispersing the being. Not wanting to waste time, she rushed her sister to keep Winter from bringing another distraction to bare. In a lunge, she stabbed Myrtenaster at her sister.

The baton, small as it was, slapped the blade aside, glowing red as it did. Weiss frowned at that. Myrtenaster had a similar function and Winter must've integrated it into her weapon. Weiss had the advantage in reach, but Winter had an easier weapon to control. A loud ringing sound erupted below her and Weiss waved her hand down in reaction, placing a glyph on the one her sister had made, the two shuddering and cancelling out.

"You figured it out, I see," said the older of the two. "At least you haven't stagnated since leaving home." Smirking, she thrust the ring bearing hand out, firing a glyph right at Weiss' face. The heiress ducked beneath it, swinging Myrtenaster at Winter's legs, causing the woman to jump back. As she landed, she whipped out another crystal, this one green, and slammed it onto the ground. Another avatar sprung to life, this one blurring and shifting, a bow in hand. In a flitter of movement, it disappeared.

Weiss immediately threw up four glyphs, one on each side of her, before placing another one above her. In a matter of seconds, ethereal arrows began slamming into the shields, causing her to grimace.

Meanwhile, Winter was pulling out crystal after crystal and bringing them into being. Soon, Weiss was surrounded by avatars. They batted against Weiss' glyphs, but none could get through, causing Winter to frown. Her sister was certainly stronger, if her shields were holding out this long, but Winter would not be denied her victory.

With a furious flurry of motions of the baton and her free hand, the throng of avatars pooled together, breaking down and blurring into a massive cloud, dark and moody. Ice, electricity, and even fire brewed in the cloud cover, rumbling and hissing at Weiss, who could only watch wide eyed as it poured over her shield.

The glyphs, rang in protest, trying to hold the storm at bay, but it wasn't to last. The ringing turned shrill before a sharp crack was heard. In a shower of dust and crystal shards, the glyphs shattered and, just as swiftly, the storm dispersed. Weiss lay on the ground, heaving in air, having been pushed to her limit. After a few minutes, her breathing slowed and she sat up, rubbing her head. "That was new."

Yang hopped down into the ring and jogged over. "You okay, Weiss? You look a bit _shocked_ and a bit _burnt out_. I thought you might have won, but now I can see you had a _snowball's_ chance in hell."

Winter helped her sister up, casting a glance at Ruby who was trailing behind Yang. "Ruby, if you could please handle the obtuse miscreant, it would be very much appreciated."

Before the blonde could respond, Ruby jumped and slapped Yang upside the head before walking over to Winter and Weiss. The elder Schnee gave her a kiss before hugging the girl. Ruby snuggled into the embrace. "If I get this for slapping Yang, I might be risking jail time in the future for sibling abuse."

The brawler pouted. "You wound me, Ruby."

Dusting herself off, Weiss looked at the blonde. "You're lucky that's all she did. You were being a bit much, Yang."

"Shall we return to your dorm?" Winter suggested. "You probably should get cleaned up, Little Sister."

The heiress nodded. "I should indeed."

 **Later…**

Winter had stayed with Team RWBY, even joining them for lunch. That said, she also learned of one unpleasant thing about this school: Cardin Winchester. He was once more bullying Velvet with his team of dimwits. While she was no fan of the faunus for the same reasons as Weiss, she knew that Velvet was innocent. She stood, ignoring Ruby's attempts to keep her back. Making her way over to Cardin, who was pulling Velvet's ears once more, she didn't even pause as she grabbed him by his hair, short as it was, and slung him to the ground.

"Leave the faunus alone, incompetent fool," Winter spat at him. "I will not be in the presence of such brutish behavior. What possessed you to act like this before a woman? Have you no honor? Integrity?" She pulled him up by his chest plate, glaring into his frightened eyes. "You are more of an animal than she. She has asked you kindly to leave her be, yet you ignore these pleas to appease some need to be top dog. I'm sickened by your behavior." With her piece said, she dropped him. He scrambled back, getting up to his feet and fleeing.

Velvet watched as Cardin and his team dispersed before looking at the Schnee in awe. "I would have never thought a Schnee would stand up for a faunus."

Winter scoffed. "A result of my father's relations with the White Fang and vice versa, something you are not involved in by the looks of it. I was simply helping a fellow lady." She smiled politely. "Think nothing of it."

"How can I repay you?"

"Like I said, think nothing of it." The Schnee shrugged. "I'll be heading back to my sister and her team. Perhaps you'd like to join us?"

Velvet had a small smile. "I would love to." Grabbing her tray, she followed Winter to where RWBY and JNPR sat. Winter reclaimed her seat beside Ruby, whilst the faunus sat next to the younger of the two Schnee sisters.

The maestro( **1** ) glanced at her sister, seeing the struggle in her sister's eyes. Ruby had told her of Weiss' reactions to Zwei, and Winter was well aware that Weiss loved that which she deemed adorable or cute.

Weiss and Velvet struck a small conversation, both quite comfortable with the other. The faunus was struck by the kindness the two Schnee sisters had shown her, while Weiss was internally squealing over how adorable the rabbit faunus was. Her scroll buzzed suddenly, causing her to check it really quick. Looking at the sender, she looked up at her sister who gestured for her to read it. Opening the text, she blushed bright red before glaring at Winter, who simply mouthed back to her, 'do it.'

Turning to Velvet, Weiss cleared her throat, "So, Velvet, I was wondering if you might accompany me into the city later?"

"What for?"

Straightening her dress, slightly, Weiss replied, "I was thinking of eating out this evening and was hoping you'd like to come along. Most of my team will be occupied and I would rather go with someone."

Her sister cut in, "Weiss, stop being so stiff about this." She looked at the rabbit faunus. "She's asking you on a date."

Velvet blushed. "I don't see why not," she said, her accent more noticeable in her flushed state.

"Which reminds me," Winter started. She turned to Yang. "Considering the lack of her actual guardian, I thought it'd be prompt to ask you instead. I was wondering if Ruby might be able to stay with me tonight."

Yang's eyes flashed red, her overprotective side kicking in. "What are you gonna do with my baby sis?"

"Yang!" Ruby whined. "We were just gonna hang out. She said she got some new movies and I wanted to watch them with her."

Eyes slipping back to lilac, the blonde sighed. "So, just a sleepover?" At their nods, she shrugged. "Sure."

Ruby hugged her sister. "Thanks, Yang." Looking at Winter, she grinned. "I can't wait! Movie night!"

 **That Night, Winter's Hotel Suite…**

A movie hadn't been put in just yet, Winter and Ruby looking over some stuff on the computer. Frost was teaching her Queen how to run an underground organization. On the screen were various files of those who worked for Winter. "While the White Fang are purely faunus and Roman's forces are hired thugs, my own forces are those my father has laid off. I keep them paid and in turn they continue to work for me."

Ruby nodded. "So, they were the ones who helped us against Roman?"

"The very same," Winter confirmed. "I have already begun getting you incorporated in the chain of command. As it stands, those who know who I actually am are the only ones who will know your true identity."

"And those who don't?"

"Like you asked, you are my Queen." Winter smirked. "I thought you'd like the title."

Silver eyes widened in excitement. "Ooohhh. That's so cool."

As the poured over the files and plans, the older of the two frowned. "I doubt we're going to get to the movies."

Ruby shrugged. "I'm enjoying myself. I get to learn all this cool stuff about what you do." Yawning, she leaned against the white haired woman. "Besides, we don't need movies to have fun."

Winter chuckled. "True enough, Ruby." She placed a kiss on the teen's lips.

The caped teen returned the kiss, no longer tired. Reaching up, she pushed Winter's bangs aside, revealing her other eye. She stared into those blue eyes before kissing Winter again. Shifting slightly, she deepened the kiss, her heart fluttering. Winter, in their exchange, was still conscious enough to place the laptop aside before leaning back and letting Ruby climb atop her, lips still locked. She pulled Ruby flush against her, fumbling to get her gloves off behind the younger of two's back. Finally getting them off, she pulled Ruby's cloak off.

The huntress-in-training broke away, taking the cloak and setting it gently on the floor. She smiled sheepishly at Winter. "Sorry, it's important to me."

"It's fine, Ruby." Winter rolled the two over, so she was on top. "It'd be better if it was out of the way."

Ruby smiled mischievously at the Schnee. "Aren't I too young? You could be arrested, Miss Schnee."

Winter smirked. "I'm a crime lord, Ruby. I ignore the rules as I choose."

"Whatever shall I do?"

"Enjoy it."

 **End…**

 **1) Referring to the fact that her baton is that of a musical conductor.**

As it stands, the slowing down of ideas has jack squat to do with the later release of this chapter. My computer screwed up trying to handle Windows 10 and I had to wipe the hard drive to fix it. I did save a lot of my files beforehand, so I still have all my chapters and drafts. I saved the first half of this chapter and had to finish it on Drive. At least google can convert my Word files. Also, with the small interlude, I have concluded that there will be a lemon. Now, FOR THE PEOPLE WHO VOTED NO, no worries. I will be using the nice little thing where I tell you when it starts and when it ends. Although, with how this chapter ended, you can bet that the lemon is immediately in play as soon as chapter nine begins.

With my new setup figure out, I will be able to post more chapters again. Adieu for now!


	9. Chapter 9

Yo Peeps, GMG back yet again. Chapter 9 and we're steamrolling past 10k and onwards to 15k. Currently my longest story is the second part of Bloodstained Chess Board, with 35k words give or take, so I don't know how far this will go. We'll hope for the best. As I mentioned in the last chapter. LEMONS. Citrusy fruits of pure eye burning awesomeness. Jkjk. I've been trying to be more careful of when I implement them, thus why I waited until the ninth chapter. FOR THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE LEMONS: The immediate text after the disclaimer is a lemon. BEWARE. I will be signalling the end of the lemon with **bolded text** , so find it and continue from there.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY…**_

Ruby and Winter stared for a moment before both huffing. The elder of the two spoke, "As much as I'd like to strip you down and have my way with you, it seems like we're both way overdressed."

The formerly caped girl nodded in agreement. The two got up and set to work relieving themselves of their clothes. Winter had to undo a fair share of buttons before pulling off her boots and her white slacks, the crumpled fabric slumping on the ground, pooled around her ankles. Pulling her arms out of the billowy sleeves, she shrugged off her jacket, blue vest following. Left in her underwear (a white shirt, panties, and long socks), she decided Ruby should have something to take off of her.

Ruby had to sit down for a moment to quickly unlace her boots enough to tug them off. After both were off, she had to repeat the process with her corset. Laces pulled loose enough, she unzipped her jacket and slipped it off, letting it fall to her feet, her skirt all bunched together under the jacket. Ruby shivered at the loss of warmth rubbing her bare arms. She had her familiar beowolf tank top on and a pair of cartoon decorated panties. She went to slip her stockings off, when a pale hand stopped her.

(As a quick explanation! I know you hate the notes in the middle of your reading, but to explain… they both do wear rather complicated outfits, in terms of trying to remove them. Sorry for the little undressing scene, but I had to be realistic.)

"Allow me." Winter's slender fingers hooked under the translucent fabric. She peeled them away, slowly, placing kisses on Ruby's skin as she revealed it. The younger girl was trying not to laugh as Winter's hair brushed against her legs, tickling her lightly. Glancing up, Winter had to laugh lightly at Ruby's expression. "I wasn't aware you were so ticklish, Ruby. It's cute." With a slight jerk, she removed the fabric, dropping it before doing the same with the second.

Standing, she looked down at Ruby and kissed her, which was returned with excitement. The younger's bubbly attitude had her laughing as she kissed back, happy that Winter was being so affectionate. While she was inexperienced, a few peaks at Blake's books had given her a rudimentary knowledge of how to proceed. Her calloused hands grabbed at Winter's undershirt, unbuttoning it and slipping it off the woman's shoulders, leaving her chest exposed. Pulling away, she giggled. "No bra?"

"I wear a jacket, vest, and a shirt," Winter deadpanned. "Another layer, even a bra, would make me hotter than a sauna. I bet you aren't wearing one either, miss winter clothing."

"I'm not wearing your clothes," Ruby said, innocently.

The older woman paused before huffing. "Oh, Ruby," she drawled sarcastically. "You are so clever. I am unable to beat you in this verbal spar of ours."

Giggling, the teen pulled off her own shirt. "It's not like you were wrong. I was just trying to be funny." Dropping the shirt, she shrugged. "Blame Yang."

Winter nodded. "I would expect no less of her either. How dare she corrupt my girlfriend with her puns." She let her blue eyes drop to Ruby's exposed chest before 'aww'ing. "Aren't your breasts so adorable?"

Ruby crossed her arms. "I don't appreciate people making fun of my boobs being small, least of all my girlfriend."

The Schnee leaned in and pulled Ruby's arms down. "Who said I was making fun of them. I do find them adorable and very 'you', Ruby." She planted a kiss on one. "They're small, but so are you. My little Queen."

The teen shoved Winter playfully, laughing. "Stop it."

"Hmmm… How about no?" Without waiting for Ruby to reply, Winter snatched her up by the waist and dropped her onto the bed before pouncing on the girl. She pulled Ruby into a kiss, hand tangled in the ruby tinged locks. She was enjoying the kiss until fingers started tickling her side, causing her to curl away, laughing.

"I wasn't aware you were ticklish, Winter," Ruby said, feigning an impression of Winter. "It's cute."

The elder Schnee slapped the hands away, mock glaring at Ruby. "Do you figure yourself cever, Miss Rose?"

"Yup."

"Of course you do."

Ruby just smiled. "Yup." She poked Winter's ample chest. "Your boobs are quite big. Like Yang's"

A white eyebrow rose. "Do you often compare other girl's breasts to your sister's?"

The scythe wielder shrugged. "Not really. Yours are just really close in size." She playfully groped Winter. "Well, I like them. They're nice." She blushed. "Not to say the rest of you isn't nice. You're very pretty and beautiful and I'm not super perverted. It's just very easy to notice and I really like how you look and-"

"Ruby."

"Yeah?"

Pecking her cheek lightly, Winter chuckled. "You're ranting." She pushed the girl back onto the mattress. "Now, why don't you shut up and let me have my way with you."

"Okay," Ruby squeaked, seeing Winter's predatory smirk.

Winter nipped at the teen's throat, sucking lightly and causing Ruby to groan lightly. Adjusting herself, she positioned one of her arms to take her weight, so she could explore with the other. Her free hand cupped one of Ruby's breasts, thumb gliding over the small bud. She felt Ruby tremble lightly and her smirk widened. Pulling her hand back, she shifted back and rested on her legs, looking down at Ruby.

A slender hand grabbed Ruby's panties and slipped them down her legs, her lover kicking them off. Winter pushed on the mattress, stumbling a bit on the unsteady surface. Teasingly, she slipped off her own underwear and tossing them aside. The dark haired girl laughed as Winter stumbled again, causing her to stand up too and try and steady her. The two laughed lightly, Ruby grinning wildly. Grabbing Winter's hands, she started jumping up and down. Winter laughed at her girlfriend jumping on the bed and joined her.

After a few minutes of jumping, they collapsed, laughing. Winter playfully glared at Ruby. "If you don't stop your shenanigans, I doubt we'll ever finish."

Ruby beamed. "I will foil your evil plans, Miss Schnee!"

Que another raised brow. "You don't look as imposing as you might think in your current state of dress, huntress." Both shared a laugh. "Now, since you won't settle down, I guess I'll just have to take you." With that she pushed Ruby down and began her assault anew.

The raven haired girl squirmed under Winter, moaning lightly. "N-no fair."

"I'm a criminal," Winter said against Ruby's neck. "I don't do fair. I do you." Her hand slipped down between Ruby's legs, spreading the girl's legs and pressing her fingers into Ruby's center, wet with anticipation. Capturing Ruby in another kiss, she slid her fingers in, Ruby jerking in surprise and groaning into Winter's mouth.

Wiggling her fingers lightly, Winter wondered at the texture. As she did, Ruby moaned again, snapping her attention back to the situation at hand. Drawing her fingers out slightly, Winter pumped them back in slowly, getting a feel for what she was doing. With each movement, Ruby moved beneath her, trying to get more of the feeling. "Winter, faster please."

Winter smiled warmly, looking at those bright silver eyes before they closed in pleasure. "As my Queen wishes." Doing as commanded, she began to crank the speed up. Ruby squirmed and whimpered and made little noises, pushing Winter to keep going despite the burning of exertion in her arm. Every little thing Ruby did enthralled her and she wanted to see it all, so she pressed on.

Ruby let out a low whine before collapsing under Winter, panting. The elder Schnee laid down beside her, pulling Ruby close. Pushing the girl's hair out of her face, she let her gaze reach those metallic eyes. Ruby had a tired grin as she kissed Winter on the nose playfully. "I love you, Winter."

The white haired woman smiled. "I love you too, Ruby. More than anything." Grabbing the covers, she had to tug them out from under the pair, Ruby shifting to help her. After a few minutes of struggle, she pulled them down and brought the duvet to cover her and Ruby. "Good night."

Snuggling into Winter, Ruby nodded sleepily. "G'night."

 **End of the lemon. Wasn't expecting it to be that many words…**

 **THE NEXT DAY…**

Ruby skipped off the airship with Winter's hand in hers, the Schnee smiling at Ruby's upbeat behavior. As they approached the school, Yang and Reese were seen walking towards them. Under Yang's arm was her helmet, a grin on her face as she spoke to Reese. The skater smacked her lightly, pointing at the returning couple. Yang and Reese jogged over, greeting the two. "Hey, sis! Have fun last night?"

"Yup!" Ruby said, beaming. "We watched all kinds of movies and even that Rocky one again. It was fun."

"Any suggestions on something Reese and I could watch?" Yang asked, smiling at her sister. "We were headed out to Vale to pick some stuff up."

"Perhaps The Notebook?" Winter suggested. "We didn't get a chance to watch it last night, but perhaps she could watch it with you two."

Reese shrugged. "We'll keep it mind." Grabbing Yang's hand, she tugged the blonde. "We'd love to talk, but we've got stuff to do. Later!" With a final wave, she rushed off."

"I don't think they are going shopping for some reason," Ruby quipped. "Reese almost seemed a bit upset that we showed up."

Winter smirked. "They probably have in mind what we had last night." At Ruby's flush, she laughed. "Your sister certainly seem the type to stop and drop in a motel so your team doesn't find out."

Ruby looked sick. "I did not need that image of Yang in my mind."

The two entered the academy and made their way to Ruby's dorm, stepping in. A feeling of deja vu dropping on them. Although not as animated as Yang and Reese had been, Blake and a person whom Ruby assumed was Arslan were lip locking, a book thrown on the floor nearby. Winter leaned and whispered to Ruby, "Maybe next time your dorm is empty, we should do the same. Return the favor."

The caped teen swatted her girlfriend's arm. "Why would you say that? Yang would kill you!"

"She would kill me for what happened last night."

"And what was that?" Blake asked dryly, Arslan grinning beside her.

Ruby stiffened. "Nothing!" She yelled, a bit quick on the draw.

Blake shrugged. "Whatever. Your secret is safe with me." She gestured to the dark skinned girl beside her. "Ruby, this is Arslan. She is leader of Team ABRN, from Haven."

"It is nice to meet you," Ruby said, smiling brightly.

"You as well," replied Arslan. "Blake has said much about your team, despite her less than talkative nature."

Ruby's scroll went off and she slipped it open. Opening the message, she groaned. "Yang…"

The cat faunus looked curious. "What did she do?"

"She and Reese are terrorizing that club she told us about the one time. Again."

 **End…**

FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T READ THE LEMON. No movies were watched…

Alrighty, longest lemon I've written, I do believe. I apologize for the chapter being predominantly that one scene. the next chapter should be better off. Adieu for now!


	10. Chapter 10

Yo Peeps, GMG back with chapter 10. Apologies about chapter nine being so lemon intensive. I just had this really nice idea in my head and couldn't stop typing. I don't have much else to say, other than the fact that next word count stepping stone is 20k and that this chapter is the 10th, another milestone for my multichapter fics. (Ship Shape excluded, because it's just a bunch of one shots).

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY nor am I an obtuse miscreant.**_

Sapphire blue eyes slipped over file after file of information, taking it in and stowing it away. Winter was glued to her screen, reading over the reports from her informants. Cinder was apparently beginning the third stage of her plan and the reports couldn't give much more. Only a select few knew what was going on, even Roman not knowing. She could only guess what Cinder needed so much dust for and was even more at loss about why she seemed pleased with the events of the train busting into the middle of Vale.

Despite the wealth of knowledge she possessed, there was still much she didn't know. It vexed her greatly, but little could be done. Grabbing her scroll, she fired off a message before turning back to the reports. After a brief interval of time, Raven Branwen quite literally dropped in. Winter stood and faced the woman, lips drawn in a frown. "I take it that your part is going as well as we can expect."

Removing her mask, the sword wielder shook her head. "Not really. I've only contacted Yang once. With what you're trying to do, I feel like Ruby would be the most difficult to accept what you do."

Winter smiled dryly. "You'd be surprised. She's already on board. The other three are unaware, but it should be soon. Ignorance is bliss, but knowledge is power. If they want to beat Cinder, they'll need power and lot's of it."

"I'll work on gaining Yang as an ally. She doesn't trust me, due to the fact we've never met, yet…" She made a gesture at her face. "I look very much like her. I gave her much information, but there's more she needs to know."

Sighing, Winter leaned on her chair. "That leaves Weiss and Blake. My sister is the easier to convince, given that neither of us care for father or his views."

Raven nodded in agreement. "What would you have me do in the meantime?"

"Declare an open front against Cinder. Use any and all means to shut her down." Winter frowned again. "We won't be able to destroy her entirely, but crippling her will give us the time we need."

The swordswoman bowed her head a bit. "As you wish, but wouldn't that risk our cover being blown. The officials are still wondering about our interference in Roman's ploy. They aren't gonna make us out as a criminal organization, just because we aided Team RWBY and the police force, but questions are being tossed around."

"Not an open stand that the public would be aware of," Winter spoke. "An underground declaration of sorts. I think it's time Frost speaks to the enemy directly."

 **Later…**

Cinder Fall was not pleased. Glancing at the sheet of paper, she scowled, setting it ablaze and tossing it aside. The damnable leader of the Frost faction had some nerve, declaring her intentions to Cinder Fall. How anyone knew Cinder led behind Roman was anyone's guess, those who knew being dangerous to her if not in her grasp. She knew there would be those in her ranks who would slip up and speak out of turn, thus why she kept her plans to herself.

"Roman," Cinder called, her voice flowing like silk. "Has your failure of a joy ride give us any news?"

Puffing on his cigar, he shrugged. "You mean besides the fact that it was Team RWBY led by Red, that stopped me?" He smirked. "Frost has gone into a more active role if her interference is anything to go by."

"Is that all?"

Roman huffed. "They kept clear of the four girls and attacked my men. It's like they didn't want to hurt the team. Odd, given that Frost is a criminal. Why should she care?" He knew exactly why, but he wasn't about to get charbroiled for his past.

Cinder frowned. "Emerald, Mercury."

The two partners stepped over, the green haired girl smiling. "Yes, Cinder?"

Palms lighting up with fire, she looked at the two. "I need Team RWBY disposed of, by whatever means. They are obviously important to our enemies, both of them."

"I don't think it's wise," cut in Mercury. "We already know they are allied with Team JNPR, including Pyrrha Nikos. On top of this, rumors are going around about Team ABRN being pulled into their group of friends as well, not to mention the fact that CFVY appeared at Roman's train wreck."

Roman pointed a gloved finger at Mercury, glaring. "I didn't have much choice with that. The little brats and their professor screwed that plan up, not me."

"Regardless," came Cinder's silken voice. "I want it done and soon. The longer the problem that is Team RWBY persists, the harder our plans will be to accomplish."

Emerald bowed. "Of course. Mercury and I will take care of it."

Crossing his arms, Mercury sighed. "I still don't like the way this looks."

 **With Team RWBY…**

 _ **SMACK!**_

Yang cringed. "Was that necessary?" She rubbed the sore spot on her head. "That hurt, Weiss."

The heiress scowled. "If you could act like a normal person and not crack jokes every three minutes, it wouldn't be necessary." Weiss walked over, setting her supplies on her desk, setting to work. "And don't you dare make another one tonight or you might just be killed."

"You wound me, Weiss," gasped Yang. "Why have you betrayed me?!"

Blake cut in, "Because, as Winter has said before, you are an 'obtuse miscreant', Yang. If you could exercise some self control, then we wouldn't be having this talk."

The blond scoffed before flopping on her partner's bed, sighing. "All the classes today were boring. Even watching Pyrrha wipe the floor with Cardin again was dull. Isn't anything interesting gonna happen?"

Weiss looked up from her work. "What? Are you expecting Ruby to slam the door open and confess to us that she is to be wed to Crescent Rose?"

"Quite the couple, wouldn't they be?" Blake snickered lightly. "Yang as the best man and Weiss as the bride's maid."

Yang got in on the joke. "And we all know that Winter would be Ruby's mistress on the side, not that Crescent Rose would care."

The door to the room cracked open and Ruby and Winter entered, the latter looking at the inhabitants curiously. "What about me being a mistress on the side? I wasn't aware Yang was into such lewd activities."

The brawler laughed. "And if I am? It's not like I'd be with you. You and Weiss are a tad too prissy. I like more free spirit."

Silver eyes narrowed at her sister. "You mean like Reese?" A smile played at Ruby's lips. "I bet she took you for a ride today." She knew what she was implying, though she gaped when Yang lit up like a christmas tree. "Oh my gosh, you didn't!"

"Shut up, Ruby," Yang snapped.

Blake's dry voice spoke up. "Busted." Everyone glanced at the faunus who was still nose deep in her book. Her amber eyes looked up and she shrugged. "What? It's true. She smells like she went a few rounds with Reese."

Ruby covered her ears, blushing. "I did not need that image, Blake. Think of other things, Ruby," she said to herself. "Not Yang, not Reese, other things! Cookies, strawberries, chocolate, movies-"

"Winter," Yang supplied.

"Winter," Ruby repeated before she caught herself. She glared at her sister. "Yang! That wasn't fair and you know it."

The blonde shrugged. "You know it's true."

"Yang is right," agreed Weiss. "We've all seen how you look at her." She turned to look at her sister. "Even Winter, probably."

The elder Schnee sister laughed, kissing Ruby's temple. "It's fine, Rue. I'm flattered to think you would have me on your mind." An amused smile pulled at her lips when Ruby pouted. "Well aren't you just the cutest thing when you're angry, though your sister must have known this."

"Cutest angry face belongs to my little sis, all other younger siblings beware," Yang stated proudly.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I'd rather not be the cutest angry face anyways."

Cue Blake's monotone. "I'm not sure about that. You do seem to be the competitive time, Weiss."

Huffing in frustration, Weiss crossed her arms and turned her nose up. "Why I never!"

Ruby snickered in Winter's arms. She loved her team.

 **End…**

So, there's a reason this took a few days. Mostly it was because I couldn't decide how I wanted a specific character to play out. I won't go into detail because it's irrelevant now, so the issue is done with. I hope you liked the chapter. I think I may have something stupid happen next chapter.

AUDIENCE QUESTION: What should the stupid event be? It can be just about anything under the monkey faunus.

 **Sun: The greatest stowaway ever!**

There are a few rules. Winter, if you could.

 _Winter: Of course. Now, first and foremost, the scenario cannot contradict any pairings that have been mentioned. I'd rather keep my adorable girlfriend, so don't mess with me on this one. Next, nothing that is repulsive and vomit inducing or anything that involves extreme gore. If you want to be credited for your idea, include a username with your review, if you don't have an account._

 _ **Weiss: If these simple rules are too much for your incompetent minds to handle, then may Dust help you.**_

You heard them. Now, I may not necessarily use any idea and improvise, but I'd like to give the audience a chance to play a hand in this story. Adieu for now!


	11. Chapter 11

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 11. I waited a day and half or so to choose the stupid event and I have made my decision. Despite a small issue with the lemon chapter, they have made their opinion known on what the stupid event should be.

Aust Sakura Kyzor, your idea hath been chosen. While I won't be pulling word for word, I'll be going for the same kind of situation.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the idea for the stupid event. I have my own collection of characters, so I have that consolation.**_

Winter ended up staying the night with Team RWBY, being made to bunk with Weiss. Her younger sister wasn't too happy, but accepted all the same. The elder of the two slept peacefully, having nodded off early on into the night while the team was chatting. When she had awoken, Weiss was already gone.

Come to think of it, so was the rest of the team…

Slipping the covers off, Winter got out of bed and looked around the room. A quick cursory glance offered nothing, though a snore cut the silence. Ruby was still there, asleep in her bed. Nodding to herself, Winter kept looking for signs of the others, finding a note. It was from Blake and explained that each member of the team had plans, ranging from Blake and Yang crashing with Team ABRN for the day and the next night and Weiss going out into the city for some more supplies.

The maestro couldn't fight the small smirk that took over her expression. She and Ruby were alone for hours to come, though that wouldn't be the only thing to come.

 **With Nora…**

The ginger member of JNPR dropped the bag, frowning. Around her lay a mess of what had been the team's possessions, but had been scattered in the teen's search. Ren was out, so she couldn't ask him, but where would she find herself some maple syrup for the toaster waffles she had bought? She snapped her fingers in an 'aha!' moment and beamed. Team RWBY! Ruby loved sweets, so it was a good chance they had syrup.

Quickly picking up the mess in the dorm, she left and crossed the hall, trying the handle. It didn't budge. "Locked."

Opening her dorm room door, she stepped through and look at Team RWBY's door and squinted, as if calculating. With a quick stretch, Nora bounced on her toes before charging at the door.

And stopping just short of it and pulling out Yang's scroll. How she'd gotten it, no one would ever find out. She had her ways. Unlocking the door, she tried the knob, the handle turning all the way. Doing so, she slammed the door open. "TEAM RWBY, I, QUEEN NORA OF THE CASTLE, HEREBY CLAIM YOUR MAPLE SYRUP AND SHALT SEIZE ANY YOU HARBOR!"

"NORA?! What the heck are you doing in here?!" Ruby screeched, her and Winter on the floor, covered in only her comforter, both girls' hair mussed up and cheeks flushed.

The hammer wielder scoffed. "It's not like I walked in on you or…" Nora trailed off. She may have been a been headstrong and absent minded, but the scene before her finally clicked. "Oh…"

Winter pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Can you please close the door?"

Nora didn't move for a moment as she processed what she had seen. When she finished, she kicked the door shut and squealed. "YOU TWO?! Oh my gosh, I know Yang said that Ruby and Weiss' sister were together together, but you look so cute together. Kind of like Ren and me when he makes pancakes and I help. Well, we're not together together, but yeah."

"Nora," Ruby said, anger dripping from her tone.

"Yeah, Ruby?!"

The next sentence was hissed. "Get the Dust out of this room."

And like that, Nora Valkyrie was gone.

Ruby glanced at Winter. "Where were we?"

Winter kissed Ruby and smiled. "You said something about returning the favor."

 **The next day…**

Blake, Yang, and Weiss (the girl having spent the night in a hotel for whatever reason. She didn't tell the others.) caught each other at the door to their dorm. Yang had gotten her scroll back from Nora and unlocked the door, pushing it open.

A cringe settled on Blake's face. The room absolutely smelled like two people had been going at it like rabbits and she had a sneaking suspicion that Velvet had nothing to do with this. A crumpled comforter lay on the floor and Ruby and Winter were cuddling on the former's bed, in a rather compromising state of undress.

Yang was incensed. Her hair lit up and her violet eyes turned ruby in anger. "Get off of my sister!" She yelled, jolting Winter awake with wide eyes. The woman wobbled and fell out of the bed with none of her normal grace.

Standing up, arms crossed over her chest, she fixed Yang with her blue eyes. "Hello, Xiao Long."

A threatening look was thrown at Winter, Yang growling. "You took my sister's innocence!" She stomped forward and pushed Winter causing the taller of the two to fall back, hitting the book case as she fell, hissing in pain.

"Yang, stop!" Called Ruby, silver eyes wide. "You're hurting her!"

The brawler smiled. "I know. She deserves it."

Ruby jumped down and tackled Yang. "No she doesn't!" Ruby might not have been able to pin Yang, but she wrestled the girl away to the best of her ability. "I won't let you hurt the woman I love!"

Blake glanced at a frozen Weiss. "Cliche, much?" When the heiress didn't move, she shrugged. "Oh well." Blake sighed and stepped forward, and hoisted Yang and Ruby from the floor. With Ruby's help, the two managed to detain the blonde and calm her enough that she didn't attack Winter anymore.

Winter, with help from Ruby, stood and retrieved her clothes. Slipping on her panties and undershirt, she pulled on her pants and sighed. "I apologize for my indecency in this situation. The sight you saw was not planned to be seen." She smiled sheepishly. "We got a bit exhausted."

Yang scowled. "No kidding. Now, give me a good reason not kill you."

"It's illegal?" Suggested Ruby.

"So's what you two did," Blake stated dryly. "This isn't Vacuo. Trust me, Sun's told me of his…" she shuddered. "Exploits."

The maestro huffed. "It's Ruby's and my own private life and you don't get a say in what we do together. While I didn't intend you to see what you did, it won't change what she and I share."

Scoffing, Yang rolled her eyes. "You did it for love? You haven't known each other for even a week."

"Yang," Ruby said. "She has told me a lot about herself and we've spent hours just talking." She waved her arms for emphasis. "And not about weapons either. You know how much I hate talking about other stuff, but we did and she and I," she tried to gather the correct words. "It just felt right, Yang. She means so much to me and we didn't intend to get carried away that fast."

"The dolt is right, Ruby too," Weiss said, snapping back to reality ( **1** ), and joining the conversation. "What they do is their business and we don't have any space to talk. Especially you, Yang. I think the conversation about you and Reese is proof enough and you don't see Ruby tearing your head off about it."

"Fine," Yang allowed. "But if I catch them like that again, I will kill your sister."

Weiss smiled. "I would help you. I would rather not see that again."

Blake nodded. "Agreed."

Grabbing her cloak and pulling it around herself, Ruby smiled, cheeks red. "So, I'm just gonna get dressed and then Winter and I can go get some air fresheners."

Winter shook her head. "You go on ahead, Ruby. I have something I want to talk to your team about."

The caped girl dressed in a rush and zipped out of the room, leaving the other four behind. Amber eyes locked on Winter. "What did you want to talk about?" Blake asked.

"There's something you should all know," the elder Schnee sister said. "Weiss, I should have told you before, but now, you all need to know." That had all three riveted and paying close attention. "My name is Winter Schnee and I run one of the largest criminal groups that Remnant will have ever known."

 **End….**

 **1) Oh! There goes gravity. A small eminem reference.**

One other reviewer, zacharystevens92, suggested a lemon, though with Weiss walking in. Weiss walked in on the aftermath, so it's not exactly the same.

Thank you guys for reading this chapter. I appreciate the ideas you submitted and hope you will continue reading. I hope I'll have the next chapter out soon. Adieu for now!


	12. Chapter 12

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 12. Sorry for the wait and all that. I have THE WORST excuse as to why.

I was playing Super Smash Bros. 4.

Yeah, I got distracted learning how to play Luigi, Duck Hunt, and Zero Suit Samus, amongst other things and got distracted. That aside, I would like to bring up a review.

Someone made note of the fact that I have neither explained more about Winter or her criminal empire. While I should be expounding on the latter, the former's mysteries has more to do with Bloodstained Chess Board and its slip ups. Yes, my story is AU, but the thing is, I do care about keeping some of the character the same and am leaving that open for when she makes her debut. If I later contradict this statement, that would be me being impatient and blah blah blah blah..

Story time, GO!

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY._**

Weiss blinked at her sister's statement. Her blue eyes shifted to Blake, then Yang, then back to her sister. Taking in a short breath, she sighed and shrugged. "I don't even want to know."

The blonde brawler nodded in agreement. "Likewise."

"So you're going to make no huge deal about this?" Winter questioned. "I at least get Blake's response." Which was true, the faunus had been saved by the woman once before, so she knew Winter held no ill will towards the faunus. "Pardon my language, but what the fuck, Weiss?"

Said heiress pointed at Blake. "Former member of the White Fang. We've already had the "I worked with criminals' and the like, so I'll just do as I have with Blake." She crossed her arms. "I'll accept it, but I don't want to hear any contrite apologies or explanations. I don't want to hear it." Raising a perfect brow, she eyed her sister. "Okay?"

Winter looked at Yang, who shrugged. "Weiss said the basic lay out for it. I'll stick with that."

Blake smiled lightly. "At least I'm not alone in this, I suppose." She cast an apologetic look at Winter. "Sorry about the White Fang's vendetta against your family. Not what I signed up for."

The maestro waved her off. "It matters not. What's done is done, but there are more concerns to be dealt with."

Yang snapped her attention back on to the elder Schnee sister. "And does it involve Ruby?"

"Too an extent," Winter said. "Though not entirely my fault. She has picked a fight against Roman one too many a time and it has drawn some attention. Our relationship just sealed the deal as it were."

The blonde scowled. "What does it mean for my baby sister?"

Winter frowned. "She's on Roman's hit list." She paused. "His boss's hit list as well."

"It would explain why you're telling us about your job, sister," Weiss snapped. "What next? Is this boss of his going to take over all of Remnant? Talk about clichè."

Scratching the back of her neck, smiling sheepishly, Winter spoke. "Welllll…."

Weiss glared, looking very much not amused. "You're kidding, right?" Winter shook her head. "Why is it that everyone around me must be such dolts?!" She spared a glance at Blake. "The faunus in the room excluded."

Ruby zipped out of the bathroom and latched onto Winter. "Because we're awesome and you can't accept that."

"Let me get this straight," Weiss started. "We have the White Fang and Roman's boss planning world domination?"

"Correct."

"Ruby is a target of both."

"Also true."

"And you are a crime lord standing against them, if you being with Ruby is anything to go by."

"Pretty much."

Weiss sighed. "What do you want from us?"

Winter smirked. "To join our little pocket of resistance."

"With you as our crime lord?"

"No."

Weiss blinked in surprise. "What?"

Crossing her arms, Winter huffed. "Not my job to run your lives. You still have to listen to Ozpin to an extent, thus are under his arm in this. He's an ally of mine, thus why I can inform you. While I may need your help, you are not mine to order around."

Blake cut in. "Now that we know who is in charge, we need to know what resources you have and how we can help."

Whipping out her scroll, the maestro slid her finger over the screen a few times before nodding to herself. "There you go. Sent to each of you is a dossier of the knowledge you need. Do not try to gather that which is on Ruby's scroll. That is information only she can know as both your Team Leader and my partner."

 **Dossier:**

Frost Criminal Organization a.k.a. FrostCo

Leader: Frost (Identity Classified)

Inner Circle: Identities Classified.

Worker's Files: Open Folder -

Current Knowledge-

\- Criminal organization under employ of Cinder Fall is threatening the interests of FrostCo and threatening the "Queen" of Frost. Cinder seeks to overrun the official gov't of Remnant's kingdoms and claim rule for herself. Predicted simulations forecast her being overthrown by the White Fang and humanity being hunted into near extinction by the radical faunus. This contradicts the slow takeover planned by FrostCo, which seeks to fix the wrongs of the 'system' and as such must be terminated before the plan can come to fruition.

Current ally, Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy has offered his aid in the removal of Cinder's plans and has already begun his plans, focusing in Team RWBY to act as his hand in the field. Past exploits include the Vale Breach and an instance in which an Atlesian Paladin was found destroyed on one of Vale's highway systems. The Team shows great progress in training and are developing the natural independence needed to complete these goals without instruction. Advised course of actions: do not deter.

Proceeding phases of action in place:

-All Frost Knights are beginning the sabotage of Cinder's forces posthaste at the orders of Frost and will continue until otherwise stated.

-Alliance pending with Team RWBY, word has yet be received as to whether or not they will support FrostCo.

-Assassination of Roman Torchwick pending. Information leak that needs to be taken care of at soonest opportunity. Agent Hunter is still working on this. ( **1** )

-Raven Branwen and Qrow Branwen are currently hunting down Neo, under Roman's employ. She is a continued danger and must be detained or terminated, detained being the preferable circumstance.

-Protection of Team RWBY has been ordered and thus a team has been deployed to keep a perimeter around them. Due to a condition in orders, privacy is admitted and thus will be respected, offending members of the team to be immediately silenced.

Further orders pending.

 **End...**

 **1) Artemis Jade Hunter is a character of mine and will play no truly significant role in the long run. Just needed a name and went with him.**

Sorry for this pitiful excuse for a chapter. As it stands, the idea train is at the station hoping to refuel. I hope ideas come soon from my brain and I can help. Adieu for now!


	13. Chapter 13

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 13. You might be wondering where the frick I've been. Answer? I was writing chapters for Ship Shape to keep readers satisfied as I flailed to figure out how to progress this story. I had a small idea to kick this one off and address an issue I've had. I had no idea what to call the inner circle and I didn't feel like adding OCs to this if I could avoid. So, they will remain unnamed at the moment and Ruby will have met them offscreen.

Also, Volume 3, Episode 1, am I right? XD Brilliant. I won't give any spoilers, but Blake is the waifu once more.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**_

Closing the door to the meeting room, Winter and Ruby exited with different expressions. Winter was satisfied with how the meeting went, if not a tad tired, while Ruby was smiling at having met the various people Winter knew. They were all nice, to her surprise. From what Weiss had said about meetings that her father had, all the people were very stern and grumpy. Winter's meeting had all these smiling faces as people gave their ideas. They were all very kind to her as well.

Her Scroll was now packed with a new cache of numbers, emails, and other ways to communicate with the members of Winter's elite. While the responsibilities sounded dull and boring, Ruby was brimming with excitement for her part in this. She held power with one of the strongest underground groups and it was thrilling.

Winter glanced at Ruby's smiling face and her own lips twerked up in amusement. "I take it that you were having fun in there."

"Yup!" Ruby chirped. "I know the whole thing is serious, but they all seem so involved and passionate about this job you've given them." They walked a short while further until Ruby spoke again. "What was your plan before Cinder and everything she kicked up?"

"World domination," the Schnee deadpanned before suddenly smirking. "You look at Remnant and we have peace, sure, but not total peace. Originally, I was being very self serving in what I wanted to do, but things changed. I met people, like Blake, and noticed that something else needed the help more than I did.

"Discrimination runs rampant between the two races. This issue having been pressed since humans and faunus having fought their wars before. While I may not be able to solve it myself, rallying a group could do so. A more human counterpart to the original White Fang. While violence is used occasionally, the terror tactics are substituted for deals under the table. If I can take the seat of power for this world, I could rectify many of the injustices in place against them, though not just for the faunus.

"That same division, though, hampers us in another area, one more grim in nature." Winter fixed her bangs before continuing. "The fight against the creatures of Grimm has been hampered by the lack of trust between the two races when in cases of the two having to work together. Like Team CRDL of which you told me. Teaming them up with CFVY would add a huge level of issue to any mission they undertake together, even if their combined skill set would be perfect for its completion."

Ruby stared at Winter in awe. "You seem to respect the Faunus a lot."

Nodding, the elder of the two smiled sadly. "They have been subjected to many things they shouldn't have to be. They are strong people, facing the burdens we humans place on them. It is admirable to say the least. Despite the hate my father has for their kind, he was hard pressed to avoid hiring them. A few of my overseers when I was younger had been faunus, mostly those hiding like Blake.

"My father is not the best pertaining to tolerating them, but those workers never resented me for being his daughter. Always kind, always polite." Her smile softened. "I want to help them in return. Each of them wanted equality for their kind and I fully intend to help them achieve it. Of course, Cinder also has to be dealt with before I can move on to any other projects."

The caped leader nodded in agreement. "I can see why. I think Blake would be happy with your plans. I know she tires of the bow at times and her ears are too adorable to hide."

"I wonder if I should be jealous or concerned," Winter muttered.

Detecting a tinge of jealousy, Ruby grinned and hugged Winter. "She may be adorable, but she isn't as beautiful as you are." She leaned up and pecked Winter's cheek. "And you're all mine."

A soft smiled pulled at the Schnee's lips. "I love you, Ruby." She returned the hug, taking in her scent and relaxing. "So much."

Breaking apart, the two exited the building and started on the way back to Beacon. The sun was already low in the sky, casting bright streaks of oranges, reds, and yellows. They walked, hands clasped together and Ruby leaning against Winter. It was a very sweet moment as they chatted away, mindless to the world around them.

Behind the scope of his weapon, atop one of the many buildings, a sniper smirked as he sighted his target. Checking the wind gauge to his side, he adjusted the scope and shifted just so. With a loud crack, his weapon let loose, a single round peeling towards the two below. He didn't know who either was, just that the man in the bowl cap had paid him and all he had to do was take out the girl in red.

A loud clang was heard from the street and the sniper's eyes widened. Behind the two women, a formally dressed man was holding up a shield of energy, glaring directly at where the sniper was hiding. Scampering up, the shooter gathered his stuff and booked it.

Down in the street, Ruby was staring wide eyed at the man's weapon, rather shield. "Whoahhhhh."

Winter frowned, however, lightly bopping Ruby upside the head. "One of use was almost killed and you have the audacity to say 'whoah'?"

The man's shield closed in on itself and he placed it on his back. He adjusted the green tie he wore, face expressionless. His eyes were obscured by a pair of shades, so no emotion could be found in his eyes either. "Mistress Winter, might I respectfully encourage you to mind your surroundings better? I know you were accompanying Miss Rose, but it's been some time since I've had to help you so directly."

The Schnee sighed. "My own lack of attentiveness aside, aren't you supposed to be finding Roman?"

Agent Hunter smirked. "True, that was what you assigned me, Mistress. I would have been locating him, if I hadn't already." He held up a small usb. "While compiling all possible locations he could be, I am currently waiting for the right moment to act. In the meantime, I thought I'd share the information with you. I'm glad I did."

"Thank you for saving us, Mister," Ruby said. "What's your name?" She asked, thrusting a hand out in greeting.

Shaking it lightly, he replied. "Artemis Jade Hunter. It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Miss Rose." Letting her hand go, he straightened up before facing Winter. He handed her the usb before stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. "If you do not require further help, I will resume my previous assignment." With a wave from Winter, he departed, leaving the two to themselves.

 **End…**

If you need an image of Agent Artemis Jade Hunter, PM me and I will handle that asap.

I contradicted something in a previous chapter. This being the end game of Winter's plans and her reasons why. I wanted to give her a more sound reason. Also, I will cover her past with Blake at some point, though not immediately.

Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Check out my other stories for more RWBY yuri and feel free to vote on the poll for Ship Shape. Who knows, the pairing you chose may make an appearance. Adieu for now!


	14. Chapter 14

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter fourteen. *Coughs* On a sick day, I might add. I've been sick for about a week now and it's been hellish. That said, I did want to post this chapter, so the votes would stop coming in. SO!

The results: The majority of you voted for the tri-amorous relationship, but a point was brought up again that has me having to make it so the pairing isn't in THIS story. I plan on using the pairing elsewhere, sometime in the future.

The person who convinced me? Leez. HI LEEZ! *waves*

Also, a review from a guest pissed me off. Had nothing to do with whether story was good or bad, but… "With all due respect, if you're not sure where to go with a story any more, then it's time to end it." And yes, I understand they weren't trying to be rude, but… have you seen most of my stories? Almost none are premeditated and I'm always flying by the seat of my pants with them. My disliking of your review is a bit personal and rash, but it just struck a chord.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY,**_

 **Vytal Festival Tournament, 40th Installation, Day 1. Round 1.**

In the sky, the looming sight of the Amity Colosseum floated high above the fair grounds of the Vytal festival. The tournament was finally starting and the various students from all corners of the world had come to prove themselves. Team RWBY was situated in the locker room, looking over the brackets for the tournament, Blake and Yang both grimacing.

They had to fight Team ABRN in the first round…

Nadir and Bolin could both be beaten to smithereens and none of Team RWBY would be put off, but Arslan and Reese made the situation a bit more awkward. Before the match, it was agreed that Yang should avoid fighting Reese, same with Blake and Arslan. As the team continued to plan, a light chime alerted them of their required presence in the stadium.

Both teams walked out into the stadium, facing each other in the center platform as the biome randomizer flickered through the various options. As the two teams readied themselves, the randomizers settled on a fiery emblem and an icy one, the stadium altering itself to match the chosen options.

Immediately, Blake and Yang went after the other's beaux, making quick work of ridding any awkwardness that could affect the match. The faunus' opponent was quickly drawn into the icy half, Reese grinning cheekily as she hovered above the slippery surface, unhindered, while Blake was required to maintain her footing. Thanking any deity that she had the cat like grace gifted to her by her heritage, she chased after the green haired teen.

The two locked in a brief tussle, Reese trying to muscle through Blake's defense, using her board as a blunt weapon as she slammed down on Blake's guard. Blake was quick to attack in turn, causing the board rider to go on the defensive, blocking the flurry of strikes with her board before the faunus knocked her into the air, causing the board to split apart, each half turning into a handheld gun, which Reese grabbed out of the air, shooting at Blake before landing…

Well, trying to land. Read: falling flat on her ass. Blake cringed in sympathy. That had to hurt.

Meanwhile, Yang had drawn Arslan into the other half of the arena, the steady ground and heated atmosphere bolstering her abilities. Less affected by the heat, it was an ideal place for Yang. Of course, Arslan was no slouch either, showing Yang exactly why she lead Team ABRN. After a brief exchange, their fists met each other, sending a shockwave out and sending both combatants flying back, neither having an issue landing.

They were quick to re-engage each other, Yang attempting a quick as she descended on Arslan from a jump. The kicks were easily avoided and Yang soon found herself tripped up by Arslan's rope dart and being launched into the ice half of the arena. As she struggled to stand, Yang was launched by a palm strike, landing in front of Nadir. Before the pink haired member of ABRN could react, he was frozen in place from a well placed shot from Ruby.

Yang glanced at the restrained teen and shrugged. "Sorry. Better luck next time."

Pouting, he looked away.

From her spot, Ruby called. "Got your back, sis!"

"Who's got yours?" Bolin said, catching her attention. Ruby turned to see him twirling his staff. Right as it settled in his grip, a familiar black glyph appeared and Weiss with it, knocking the staff wielder away.

Sounding happy, Ruby spoke, "My BFF!"

Weiss shook her head, but a small smile was on her face. "No."

Ruby smiled widely and fist pumped. "Yes," she whispered.

Both chased after Bolin, setting upon him as he regained his bearings. Their assault wasn't too effective in taking him down. Even as they pushed him back, he simply righted himself and pushed forward and past them, confusing the partners. Breaking a shard off of a crystal formation, he slung the small crystal at Reese, who caught it, fusing it with the matrix of her board.

Winking at Blake, she hovered off, freeing Nadir before setting her sights on the faunus once more. Striking at Blake from above, she launched the the girl with some of the energy from the fiery dust still in her board. She followed it with a fiery slam on the ground that Blake narrowly avoided. Blake retreating, Reese gave chase, coming upon the faunus with her back turned. Falling for the clever trap, she found herself knocked out of the ring and below the minimum required aura level to continue the fight.

Now ahead, RWBY pressed the advantage, Yang distracting Arslan, while Weiss rounded up Nadir and Bolin, freezing them in an icy grip. Like, literal grip… of a giant hand… made of ice. It started rolling, heading towards the arena's edge. Thankfully for them, Arslan broke away from her fight long enough to save their asses.

While they didn't see what RWBY had set up, they turned as the recovered, only to see Blake flying towards them at high speed before she flung a grinning Yang at them, fist first. A debilitating punch sent all three flying in a fiery streak. The match over, the team cheered in joy.

 **XXXGMGXXX**

Settling in at A Simple Wok, the four called their orders, three "regulars" and Blake's noodles a la tuna. Pulling out her credit card, Weiss handed it to the man running the shop, only for the declined card to be flung back at her. Before the man could reclaim the food from them, Winter's voice cut in. "And that's why I hate Father. You never know how he'll screw you over next."

Behind Winter was Team JNPR, Jaune looking at Winter in confusion. "Did we miss something?"

"Don't worry about it, Jaune," said Pyrrha. "Also, I'll handle the bill." She held up her wallet. "As congratulations on a stunning match."

Yang scoffed. "Aw, you don't have to."

"But she could," Blake interrupted, a desperate gleam in her eyes. She loved fish… like, almost as much as she loved Arslan. Almost.

"Don't worry about it," Winter cut in. "Save it for your own victory meal. I'll cover for this one." She smiled at the team. "You wouldn't mind if I joined you all, no?"

Ruby grinned. "Not at all, Winter."

Yang looked at the stools her team sat on as well as the one's on the side. "Not to be the bearer of bad news, but there are only 8 stools."

In a flurry of motion, another one was placed between the blonde and Ruby. Winter sat on it, handing her card to the old man. "Now, there are nine."

 **End…**

If you were wondering why I decided against the threesome, BlakeArslan was another reason. It was pre-established in the story and I only remembered after I posted the idea. This chapter was basically a slightly modified novelization of Volume 3, Chapter 1.

For those who were hoping for at least 3 women being in a relationship, perverted reasons or no (though the former is the most likely reason), then good news… there's an OT4 coming up. You're welcome to guess who is involved, though it's probably fairly obvious. *shrugs* I'll see you in the next chapter. Adieu for now!


	15. Chapter 15

Yo Peeps, GMG back with chapter 15 of SWR. It's been around two weeks, so I apologize. With the knowledge that Winter was gonna show up in chapter 3 of the new volume, I was excited to learn more about her. This will allow me to handle some other things, like how she talks. I was at least on point with the fact that she has a more formal set up to her speaking. Also, Qrow is pretty cool, if not like Brad Wong from DOA. *shrugs* I'll jump into it.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**_

Bent over her bowl, Ruby inhaled her noodles at a rapid pace, drawing an amused smile from Winter and look of annoyance from Weiss. Yang was already finished, Blake was savoring her fishy treat, and Weiss was picking away at the copious amount of food, graceful as ever.

Winter was enjoying her own food before a sound caught her attention. Unsure and sloppy footfalls behind her gave away the approaching person better than any visual cue, save the man's face. Rolling her eyes, she spoke when the labored breath of the man was in ear's reach. "I didn't expect to see you here. Aren't you supposed to be out in the field still?"

"You act like I'm half assing my job," he said, slightly slurring his word. "Besides, I have some news for Ozpin and a certain cold acquaintance."

Ruby's slurping stopped abruptly as she perked up. Cheeks filled with the starchy food, she mumbled, "Uncle Qrow?"

The inebriated man chuckled. "Hey, kiddo. Fancy meeting you here." His gaze swept past his niece to find his other niece smiling at him. "And I see you're here too, brat."

"What can I say? I'm all QROWn up." Yang snickered, her uncle groaning.

Sighing, he replied. "I really should smack Tai for teaching you that crap. At least Ruby doesn't annoy me with every pun under the sun." Placing a hand on the counter, he hopped up, sitting on the flat surface and leaning back on his hand. "Now, you gonna introduce me to your friends?"

"My name is Blake," said the Faunus, nodding to the man. If this was one of the people who shaped Ruby and Yang's childhood, she figured he had to be a good man. "It's a pleasure."

An easy going grin stretched at Qrow's lips. He scratched at the light dusting of hair at his jaw, turning his gaze to the other white haired girl. "You must be the Ice Queen that Yang messages me about. Judging by your looks, you're Winter's sister. Weiss, right?"

Huffing in annoyance, Weiss nodded. "Yes, I am Weiss Schnee. It is an honor to meet you, Sir."

"Oh, cut the crap." He waved his hand, grimacing. "You've seen how Ruby and Yang act. You think I want to be called 'Sir'? Ha! As if, I'd rather be shot." His gaze turned to Team JNPR who had been watching silently. "And who are you four?"

Ruby quickly named all four and they all greeted Qrow in kind before being called to their match against Team BRNZ. Winter waited until they were gone to stand up, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I believe we need to talk to Ozpin. Right, Qrow?"

"Yeah," he rasped. "I told him to expect me. Special meetings and all that."

Nodding, Winter turned her eyes to Ruby. "Ruby, you coming too?"

The caped girl nodded excitedly. "Yeah, this about all the stuff we've been working on." At Winter's confirmation her grin widened. "Let's go!"

"What are you doing," Qrow growled at Winter. "She shouldn't be involved in this at all!"

Cold blue eyes were rolled. "Hard not to include the person you're romantically involved with."

Qrow's expression darkened. "And next you're gonna say you slept with my Niece, am I right? This is some kind of joke."

"Well, um… about that," Ruby said, pitch rising a few octaves. "We may have done some things."

Everyone's gaze snapped to Ruby, who was redder than her cloak, before Winter booked it, Qrow chasing after. "I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE, SCHNEE!"

Weiss looked disturbed at the revelation. The thought of her sister and Ruby made her shudder. "Isn't that illegal?"

Blake shrugged. "Winter is technically a criminal."

Sighing, Weiss frowned. "True enough."

Both turned to look at Yang, who was simply scrolling through her emails. Catching their stares, she glanced up. "What?"

"You're taking this surprisingly well…"

The blonde shrugged. "Given what I've done at her age, I can't really judge. Besides, Reese would kill me. I swear she likes my sister more than I do."

"But they barely ever talk," Weiss pointed out.

"It IS Ruby, though," Blake quipped.

"Girls, I'm right here," bemoaned the young leader. "I can hear you."

"We know," they said in unison.

 **XXXGMGXXX**

Ruby stepped out of the elevator, boots padding lightly against the glass floor, gears spinning below her. She was greeted with Ironwood and Qrow bickering back and forth, the latter with flask in hand. "You needed to see me?"

Winter sweeped forward, pulling the girl into a hug. Her white hair was slightly disheveled and her cheek sported a new bruise, but she still smiled at her lover. "Glad you could make it, Ruby."

"Really, Ozpin?" Ironwood exclaimed. "You're going to leave the fate of Remnant to a girl who hasn't even finished training, let alone come of age. Yes, she shows initiative, but this isn't some mission."

"Calm yourself, James," soothed the headmaster. "That is not her station in this meeting. You are already aware of our alliances with Frost, including you sheltering her as one of your own. Miss Rose's ties into this are much more personal."

"Very well." The military man sighed. "What is it we need to discuss?"

"How about the virus that's making any port your scroll accesses unsafe. Entirely in the enemy's hands?" A calm voice spoke, drawing the attention to the man walking in. His long black coat swished around his thighs and his eyes were hidden behind the familiar shades. It was Artemis Hunter. Looking at Winter and Ruby he leaned forward, bowing slightly. "My ladies, it is nice to see you in good health after our last meeting."

James pulled out his scroll, eyeing it strangely. "Explain. What virus?"

The agent stalked over and grabbed the device, slipping a small device from his pocket. Toying with it and the scroll, the screen of Ironwood's scroll flickered before the shadow of a Queen's piece from Chess appeared. "This virus. It's a harmless little tracker, with a neat little trick. After your device accesses a port or device, so can the creator or owner of the virus. They can interact with the interface as if it belonged to them. No passwords to guess, just pure, unadulterated access." A dry smile appeared. "A nasty piece of work." He handed the scroll back. "I'd hope you would be more careful with that now and try to purge the coding from your systems."

Qrow knocked back another drink from his flask. "Why are you here, grass stain?"

"I have information."

 **End…**

Artemis Hunter is back in play. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have a few ideas of where to go with this, but nothing is locked in just yet. As always, feel free to ask questions or check out my other RWBY stories. After this one, I have some other ideas to incorporate in a new AU. I'll give you a brief description and I hope you would give your thoughts on it.

 _A second semblance… strange. Ruby sped around the various enemies, form flickering between corporeal and a state reminiscent of a ghost. Her silver eyes glowed as she cut down the multitude of Grimm, claws sweeping through her as if she were air. As she danced this dangerous dance, she felt warmth, like a summer afternoon, as she twirled in the cold of winter._

Pairing undecided, but it's an idea. Adieu for now!


	16. Chapter 16

Yo Peeps, GMG here with the next chapter of SWR. I suppose you are all wondering where the frick I've been. To answer that, I was a bit caught up in some other stuff. Setting up our XMAS tree, finishing some orders for gifts, helping around the house, trying to sort out college stuff, playing the new RWBY game, practicing on Smash 4, testing a new controller, attending a birthday party, managing a guild on Summoners War, and other things. So, as you can see, I wasn't being idle, just distracted from writing. The current chapter was about halfway finished for most of this time, since I started working on it less than three days after the previous chapter. Let's jump on in.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**_

"Mind sharing with the class?" asked Qrow, sipping from his flask.

"Not at all," came the monotonous response. Reaching into his jacket again, he slipped out a Scroll. Though, it wasn't as sleek or well defined as the standard one that most everyone had. It looked like it had been equipped with enough accessories to make Crescent Rose jealous.

The agent slid it open and waved his hand over it, lighting up a small metal bar on the back of his glove. In a quick burst of light, a projection leapt up around them. Countless files hovered in the air, the text rapidly changing on each, nothing literate or able to be comprehended. Moving his free hand through the images, he started separating files away from the main cluster. After his handful of files had been chosen, he made a sweeping motion with his hands, retracting the remaining files.

"As Miss Schnee has asked of me, I have been gathering intel on Cinder's forces through various measures, as well as beginning the orchestration with which results in the end of the criminal, Roman Torchwick." Flicking one file, it expanded and the text settled into a detailed report. "Locations of each and every faunus of the White Fang has been recorded, deserters excluded. The organization's ties with Cinder have stressed the importance of keeping tabs on them as well. Previous attacks have caused them some losses, but they are still quite numerous."

Ozpin stood, leaning on his cane slightly, piercing eyes staring over the brims of his dark lenses. "I don't suppose you have a suggestion for handling them?"

Artemis shook his head. "Any truly effective solutions take time, considering that Frost would have to exercise her political powers to begin installing new legislation to debase their calls to action. Give them what they've wanted and they would fold, but equality isn't always so simple to enforce."

"And what of their personal forces?" James asked, frowning.

Pulling up a different file, the agent replied, "Infinitesimal at best. With the recklessness of Torchwick, most of their loyal underlings have either been detained or eliminated. They are currently trying supplement what they have lost. They are truly at their weakest."

Winter's strong voice cut in, causing the others to look at her. "What is your personal suggestion on these matters, Hunter?"

"Divide and eliminate. The ties between the two partner organizations are tenuous, so cutting off Cinder would do us much better." A small smirk graced his features. "She is a big why in the active stance the White Fang have taken. Strip them of their mastermind and you buy yourself more time to deal with them. A convenient solution, if I must say."

Nodding her head, Winter dismissed him. "Thank you, Artemis. We will take your suggestions in mind. If you could go and organize our forces for whatever may happen, I would appreciate it."

"As you have asked, Milady." He bowed before sweeping out of the room."

Folding his arms behind his back, James straightened up. "It seems that the time for action is indeed here."

Ozpin shifted his cane, eyeing the general. "Not necessarily, James. We still do not know their plans or how they will enact said plans. All we know now is their numbers."

"Ozpin, the enemy is at their weakest and you will continue to posture with this passive tripe?" James asked, his tone hot with anger. "This is not the time for inactivity! We need to handle this while we have an advantage."

"If I may," came a soft voice. Both men turned to where Ruby was standing. "Numbers aren't everything, right? Look at the Hunters and Huntresses. The Grimm vastly outnumber us, but we can kill many times our number of them. We have our Semblances, Auras, and our unique traits that make it impossible to tell our true strength from just appearances."

The Headmaster nodded. "Exactly! James, we may have numbers, but they have cards left in their hands that we don't know. It's too risky to launch an attack on cornered animals, when you don't know how far they are willing to go. Pardon the expression." He took a draw from his mug before speaking again. "It is still the best time to wait and see where they will go. They don't know that we have this information, yet they lack sufficient numbers to pose a threat currently. Now is the time for careful planning."

Winter interjected there. "I'll have my informants keep up their efforts. Any sudden movements should be easily handled. My forces are already mixed in with the general population, yet still ready to move at any moment."

Sighing in defeat, James nodded. "Very well, I will get back to maintaining security for the festival and I will get THIS," he waved his scroll, "cleaned up and get back to you with any leads it may give us."

Qrow waved his hands dramatically, a drunken smile on his face. "Finally, some communication! You see how much we can do when you all talk?" He frowned. "It's not like I haven't mentioned this before."

Blue eyes rolled, but Winter smiled a bit. "Yes, old man, we know. At least you got your request now."

"Uncle Qrow," Ruby piped up. "Yang and I got that fighting game you told us about. Would you like to play a few rounds later?"

The veteran Hunter smiled and patted the girl on her head. "Sure thing, squirt."

 **End…**

It's a short chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed. It might be some time until the next chapter, as I will be going out of state for two weeks in about 9 days. While I may not post during this time, I will be available via PM, so don't be afraid to message me about anything. I will be trying to update Ship Shape soon, so feel free to pop over there for other things to read. Adieu for now!


End file.
